Dark Secret
by yaoifan124
Summary: Luffy and Ace move to a new town and go to school... Luffy automatically likes Zoro and Zoro starts to like Luffy. But! Luffy holds a deep secret! Will he tell anyone or keep it to himself? ZoLu Slight SanLu AceSan LufLuc Rating went up! M Complete!
1. New place

**Authors Note: Omg!! I put an authors note!! :D happy happy joy joy! Anyways... basic: (1).No flames if you don't like! Be nice! (2).I do not own Luffy or Zoro or any of the characters!! (3).I don't own One Piece... : That is all...**

**-Ages-**

**Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Vivi: 16**

**Robin: 26**

**Ace: 18  
**

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 1: New place**

**Luffy's POV**

New school, new house, new town was the only thing on my mind. I blankly stared at my ceiling, while laying on my comfortable bed. 'I still cant figure out why we have to wear these stupid uniforms!' I turned my side and curled slightly. 'It don't make sense… Why do we have to? It's just a outfit!' My mind was scattered. Soon they were shattered by my older brother's voice.

"Were going to be late!" Ace stood at my doorway. I sat up and turned the way I heard his voice. Shirt half way buttoned, tie not tied, belt not fully buckled, and shoes untied.

"Ace…!" I whined.

"Yes you have to wear a tie too! Now come on Luffy! Were going to be late on the first day!" He soon stormed down the hall. I slowly got up and dressed myself.

First day of a new was always the worst day of your life. My last school was like that. Karakul High. The worst school I have been too, so far… I walked into that school and everyone gave me death stares! It was unbearable. It felt like they were throwing daggers at me for their enjoyment. I shivered at the thought. As soon as I heard we were getting out of that hell hole I was happy.

I soon sidetracked from my thoughts when I smelled food. I quickly put my pants on and grabbed my shirt. I scurried across the floor through the dining room into the kitchen was attached. Ace had fixed himself up more. His shoes were tied now, shirt buttoned up, but his tie wasn't on all the way. He ran his fingers through his hair, as if he was combing it.

"Good morning Luffy!" He smiled at me. I grinned back.

I slithered my way to the food sitting on the counter. Eggs, bacon, and toast, with a tea cup sitting to the side. I automatically dug in. I finished within seconds. My face strayed up to see Ace was finished also.

"Ready?" He questioned as he put the dishes in the sink.

I nodded. I sprung from the stool and made my way to the door, picking up my bag.

"Don't forget this." I turned to see he was holding out the blue and white stripped tie. My smile disappeared.

"Do I have to?" I pouted, giving puppy eyes. Knowing that was his weakness, but didn't work this time. He nodded.

"Yes, you have to." He set the tie around my neck. I scowled at it being around my neck. Ace shooed me out the door. "Lets go!" My expression totally changed. I spun around smiling widely.

"YUP! Lets go!" I quickly ran down the porch stairs onto the trail leading away from our house.

I soon slowed down, making sure Ace caught up with me. When he did I just walked big steps, making a game out of it. Don't know how it was a game but it was fun making big, long steps. Seeing how wide I could make them. I hummed 'Feel Good Inc.' He has been listening to that for awhile now. Well actually I did until I had to come to school today. My mind strayed off into how school was going to be today. I looked at my arm. 'Oh shit!' I quickly covered my arm with my sleeve.

"Something wrong?" I looked to my side, slightly looking up. Ace's face was curious. I smiled my happy fake smile.

"Nothings wrong!" I quickly went back to humming and stretching my legs.

Without further or do, we appeared at the school. It was like any other, except in white bricks instead of red bricks. I soon scanned the area, noticing a tall, skinny boy smoking a cigarette on the outsides of the gates. I made my over to him.

"What ya doin'?" I got a closer look at him. Blond hair, curls at the end of his eyebrows, and his hair was sort of in his face. His eyes slightly opened noticing me. He puffed.

"Smokin', what it look like?" He took in another breath. Savoring the taste, then slowly breathing out. "You must be one of those new kids… right?"

"Yup!" I smiled.

"Luffy!" I turned to see Ace walking up to my side. "I'm sorry! If he bothered you!" He bowed politely.

"Ah, no problem… So your names Luffy?" The blond pointed at me with the hand that was holding his cigarette.

"Yup! Monkey D. Luffy! What's yours?" I tilted my head to react… like I always do.

"Sanji…" My eyes blinked. I giggled. He looked at me. I was smiling.

"That's a nice name! So different!" Ace looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Yours is different too." Sanji's eyebrows furrowed, as if I insulted him. I realized.

"I wasn't insulting you!" I giggled a little more.

"Hey! Shitty cook!" A deep toned voice came from the other side of Sanji. A green haired, tall, muscular guy with a wooden walked over by us. "Still smoking those cancer in a stick?!" He walked up beside Sanji, then looked at me. "Who's he?"

"This is Luffy… and…" Sanji stuttered at the last part.

"Ace"

**Zoro's POV**

I looked _Luffy _up and down with my eyes. Taking in his features. 'Brown hair and eyes, a scar under his left eye and a… straw hat? Why is he wearing a straw hat?' I threw that thought to the side and examined him more. 'He was thin and kind of looked… No wait! What am I thinking?' I shook my head.

"So… Luffy" Pointing at the little boy. "And Ace?" I pointed at the older man.

"Are you brothers or something?" Sanji asked out of the blue.

"Yea, this is my little brother." Ace stated.

"You guys resemble each other." Ace and Luffy looked at each other and slightly blushed. Luffy turned and pouted, but still blushed. Ace checked his watch.

"Were going to be late!" Ace quickly grabbed Luffy's wrist. "Come on, Luffy! We still have to fill in registration forms!" Luffy was holding his hat with the opposite hand.

"See you later!!" He let go of his hat waved to us.

"They seem like good people." Sanji spoke, but puffed.

"Yea," I stared as the two brothers entered the building.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

'First hour is the worst. It was always the start of hell. Everyday seemed like it. I can't ever get away with taking naps.' My thoughts were cut off by Luffy entering the room. He gave a smile.

"Welcome! You must be our new student! I'm Nico Robin, your history teacher." Nico-sensei was always like that. So happy and kind. She walked up to him and stuck her hand out. He nodded and shook her hand. "Please introduce yourself." She smiled and glided her hand across the room.

"Hi! My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" He grinned big. "I moved here from…" He paused. "Hong Kong!" He grinned and scratched the back of his head. I looked around the room, noticing that no one really believed him.

"Well, nice to have you in my class, Luffy-kun!" She smiled. "Please go sit by Zoro-kun." I flinched.

"Zoro?" He looked around the room. 'That's right I didn't even tell him my name this morning.' Nico-sensei pointed a finger to the back of the room. Pointing at me. "Oh! Zoro!" He walked down the walkway smiling. He sat next to me.

"Please share a book with Zoro-kun until we get you one." Luffy nodded. "Now open your books to page sixty-three."

"So…" I turned to face Luffy.

"So… what?" We kept our voices down to a minimum.

"Why did you call Sanji-kun shitty cook?" Obviously Sanji heard he was giving a dark aura off.

"That's what he calls him when their about to fight." We both looked to person in front of us. It was Nami.

"Oh!" Luffy was amazed.

"Hi I'm Nami! And that's Vivi." She pointed at Vivi, which she had blue long hair, she waved. "And this is Usopp." She pointed to the other side of her. He waved too. I grunted.

"Nami-chan? Would you like to share with the class?"

"No, Nico-sensei." Nami shook her head and lowered it. "Sorry."

"Its okay!" Nico-sensei smiled. "Just pay attention more." She went on about the war. I yawned.

"Sleepy?" I slit an eye open looking at Luffy.

"Ah," I yawned once more. "I didn't have enough time to sleep last night." I grunted.

"Why?" I fully opened my eyes now and looked at him. I was about to speak but he interrupted me. "Is it homework? Or do you workout or something?" He had a questionable face.

"I practice after school everyday."

"What kind of workout? Like sport related or just feel like it?" I was quiet and looked at him. 'What I want to say is what is with the questions?'

"I do kendo. I'm the champion, you know?" He looked at me with astonishment.

"I want to watch Zoro sometime!" His hands were together, as if he was begging.

"Sure…" I sat up straight and put my hands behind my head.

'What a weird guy…' I thought. I slightly turned and looked at him. He was talking to Nami, who got in trouble again.

**-- --**

**Ha! Another Zoro X Luffy Story!! Im going school style!! And those people are waiting for sequel! Just wait a little longer! The idea hasn't exactly come together yet! But, besides that! Hope you enjoy this story!**

**NO FLAMES!! R&R... nicely, like my momma always said, "If you don't something nice to say/type, Don't say/type anything at all!!" I love my mommy!  
**


	2. Flinch

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 2: Flinch  
**

**Ace's POV**

'I hope Luffy is doing better in his classes than I am…' I sighed. 'I had fallen asleep and Smoker-sensei got mad. Right away. Like he was watching me. Its kind of creepy.' I shuttered at the mere thought. 'Its not all bad… I have some friends, I guess you can say that.' I turned my head to the right. 'There was Tashigi. She was intelligent and part of the kendo team, but she was clumsy.' She saw me looking at her and she smiled and slightly waved. I turned to my right. 'Also, there was Kuro. He was a mysterious one. Pushing his glasses up with his palm all the time.' His glasses gave off a glare, but I could tell he was happy when he smiled. I looked forward and slumped in my chair. Someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I turned to look at the person.

"Do you have an extra pencil?" A man smiled pleadingly. I smiled back. 'And of course there was Kohza. He has a big crush on Vivi. Whoever she is.'

"Yeah…" I whispered back. I went to my school bag and pulled out a pencil and turned back around. "Here…"

"Thanks!" Kohza went back to work on his worksheet that was handed out to us not too long ago. I turned back around, staring at my worksheet. 'I don't feel like doing this.' I sighed.

Ding-Ding-Ding

With my luck, the bell rang. I exited out into the hallway with the rest of the class.

"Ne, Kuro!" I hollered to him. He turned his head facing me.

"What?" His serious tone would be scary most people. I'm not afraid of him, even though it sends chills when he gives a death glare.

"Did you finish the worksheet?" I caught my breath after catching up to him.

"That was too easy. It only took me three minutes to finish!" He grunted. I looked at him.

"Tch. Are you always like that, man?" I didn't really grunt back. We stopped at our lockers. Which were right by each others.

"No," He paused, while he opened his locker. "Just not the kind of person you can get close to." He had grabbed some books then shut it. "Bye."

"Wait! What?" He left waving his hand back to me. 'Mysterious.' I grinned. 'Oh well… makes him more interesting, I mean come on if he was normal it would be no fun.'

"ACE!!" I was glomped by a little boy. "FOOD!" I looked to see, it was Luffy. 'That's right its lunch time. Man, I have been spacing out today!' He looked like was dissolving.

"Ok! Ok! Lets go… hmmm?" I looked to see five people behind him. "Who are they?" I gave a curious face.

**Luffy's POV**

"Oh! These are my friends!" I pointed at Nami and worked my way down. "Nami, Vivi, Usopp, Sanji and Zoro!" I grinned widely. "Ne, ne! Zoro my best friend!" I went and glomped Zoro.

"Have best friends already? You way ahead of me." Ace laughed and scratched the back of his head. I don't know why but I looked up at Zoro and saw a light pink painted across his face. 'Is he blushing?'

"Lets go eat!" Usopp jumped in a cheery way and started his way down the hall.

"Wait up, Usopp!" Nami and Vivi yelled in unison.

"Nami-swan! Vivi-chwan!" Sanji soon followed with hearts filling his eyes. I then realized I was still clung onto Zoro's arm. I let go and felt a heat rising reviling a blush.

"You okay, kid?" Ace was leaning down into my face. I freaked and fell backwards.

"Ne, Luffy… you alright?" Zoro leaned down beside me. "Your face is red." Ace put his hand to my head. I rejected, quite quickly.

"Don't touch me…" I mumbled. 'Oh shit… Zoro's still here!' I soon grabbed the back of my head. "I'm fine really!!" I put a quick fake smile on.

"You sure?" Zoro asked. I nodded quickly. "Okay, lets go eat." He stood up and held his hand out. "Come on." I stared for a second. 'Why he being so nice? Usually he would have just left… or that's what I have seen only just from this morning.' I smiled.

"Yosh!" I grabbed his hand and he yanked me up. This time I grabbed his wrist when he let go. "Hurry!" I dragged him along.

**Zoro's POV**

"Oi! Luffy slow down!" He finally let go when we got to the cafeteria's door. "Man… are you that hungry?"

"Yup!" He grinned in excitement. 'Which reminds me.' Luffy grabbed my wrist again. "Come on!" He dragged me into the room. It was pretty empty, since everyone usually eats outside during summer. We stopped at the counter. There was no line, everyone had already got there food.

"I want lunch B." The lunch lady just slightly nodded and put my cash into the drawer.

"I want C and--"

"Just one!" I felt Luffy flinch. We both turned to see it was Ace. "You only need one!" Luffy gave a pout.

"But I'm hungry Ace!!" He withered into his brothers arms. Ace gave in.

"Fine, but only two!" Luffy jumped into midair.

"Yahoo! Lunch C and E!!" I watched him with a slight smile. 'His overwhelming joy was kind of… cute? Where did that word come from? Why am I thinking this?' I shook my head and grabbed my tray. Luffy was already ahead of me. The doors flew open.

"Luffy! Over here!" Nami was smiling and waving. Luffy proceeded… skipping. I followed and sat.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

'School went by pretty fast today. Luffy and Ace recently moved here. It's only been a day, but it feels like they've been here forever.' I tilted my head to look at the clock on the wall. 'three more minutes, this was a good day.' I laughed a bit.

**Luffy's POV**

"Ne, Zoro…" He looked at me. "Is it okay… If I watch you train sometime." I was fidgety.

"Didn't we already talk about this?" He whispered back.

"Yeah, but… I wanted to know if you changed your mind." I gave him a sad look.

"Why do you think I would change my mind?" He gave a serious, straight face at me.

"You just…" I felt really depressed now. "You just looked like you were not sure." I kept my head down. I held entwined my fingers together.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better how about I promise you?" I looked up.

"Pinky promise?" I held out my pinky. He gave a tilt to the head with a weird look. Then smiled.

"Pinky promise." His pinky curved around my pinky. 'His hands are so ruff.'

Ding-Ding-Ding

I flinched slightly hoping Zoro notice. I grabbed my school bag. Then turned to the door, and left. I walked down the hall. No one was around. That's what I thought. Someone grabbed my shoulder. I quickly swung my bag around. My bag wouldn't budge so I slightly opened an eye.

"Woo! You trying to hurt me?"

I sighed in relief. 'Zoro was behind me… He was the one who touched my shoulder.' I felt sudden pain from my arm. I looked down to see Zoro had accidentally grabbed my injured arm. I yelped in pain, but not to loud. Zoro let go.

"Sorry, did I grip to hard… Wait" He grabbed my arm, but more higher so I didn't hurt. "What's with the bandages?" My eyes snapped wide. I quickly recollected my arm from his hold.

"Nothing…" I backed up a little. "Just clumsy… that's all." Something told me that he didn't believe me.

"Okay… I will let you sly past this one, but be more careful!" He patted me on the head gently. It felt good. "Well I got to go. See ya, Luffy!" He walked off talking and waved back at me. I stay here watching him go through the doors.

"You have good friends!" I flinched again. I turned to see it was Ace.

"Ace!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Lets go home!" I nodded, then realized something. "Something wrong?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head. 'Today was the day Gramps comes back from his trip. Ace probably already knows, still…' I lost my train of thought.

**-- --**

**Well, well... you have read this far i see... Good! Thanks!! Me happy! Working on next one! Oh andi know its OCC or however you people say it... i have short memory! Don't expect me to remeber what Out of Character or whatever is initialed!! Hope you enjoy the future chapters!!  
**


	3. A

**READ!!: Warning this contains violence... and that OCC or whatever... Anyways, They dont really have the same actions as characters... So Out of Character. And please don't flame if you don't like it!**

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 3: "A"**

**Luffy's POV**

We walked to the door. Ace unlocked it. I sat down my back and ran towards my room. Passing through the living room, kitchen, and dining room. Down the hall to the last door. I quickly opened it and shut it. I sprung to my closet and pulled a jean shorts, red vest, and my… hat?? 'Where's my hat?!' I thought searching.

"Looking for this?" Ace was leaning against the door frame, holding my favorite straw hat. I quickly went over and yanked it out of his hands. "What is wrong with you today?" I stopped.

"Do you remember what's suppose to happen today?" It was silent, so I continued. "Let me give you a hint… Someone is coming back." I turned to look at him.

"Oh yeah… that old fart is coming home."

"Who you calling an _old fart,_ young man?" Grandpa Garp was standing behind him. Ace turned and squared him in the eye.

"You! You old fart!" Gramps took a swing sending Ace flying across the room.

"Grandpa! Not in the house!" I yelled. He walked up to me and grabbed me by the neck. Slowly lifting me from the ground.

"What you say boy?" I struggled to break free. His grip got a little tighter. "Huh? Answer me?" I couldn't my wind supply was low. Without warning he threw me across the room, smacking me against a wall.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled. I was rubbing my low back. 'That was harder than last time.' I thought. "You bastard! Why did you come back?!" Ace yelled furiously. Gramps' eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't give me that tone!" Ace and Gramps where face to face, growling. I ran to the side.

"Stop it! Stop it now!!" I stood in between them, facing Ace. Gramps backed off.

"Your lucky, Ace." He exited the room.

"Luffy! Why did you do that! Don't ever interfere with our fights." Ace was about to chase after Gramps, but I stopped him. "Let go!" I could tell he was furious. He always was. I also know what's going to happen. "Don't make me punish you!" I didn't look at him.

"Don't…" I looked up at him. His teeth were gritting, eyebrows furrowing just like Gramps, and his eyes were serious. "Just calm down…" I spoke softly, hoping that he would and no punishment would come my way.

"That's it!" He grabbed me and swung me around once and threw me. "I'm mad! And your not helping!" I laid on the ground not moving. I wanted to be dead at the moment. He didn't fall for me acting dead or passed out. He gripped my hair, yanking me up. I winced. "I ain't falling for that!" He gripped my wrist. I yelped in pain. "Your still injured? How fun!" He squeezed harder. I bit my lip holding back the rush of pain. He grunted. He let his grip go of my hair still holding my wrist. He dragged me.

"Ace! NO! Nii-chan! Please snap out of it!!" I knew what was happening. He has really bad anger issues and I'm always the one who seems to be there at the wrong times. No tears fall from my face. I know if I cry, he will torture me even more… just to hear me cry.

"Here!" He threw me in his room. He went to his drawer, pulling out the same knife. "Come here…" He commanded. I shook my head. He sighed furiously. "Damn it." He walked up to me.

My shirt buttons went flying. My eyes shot open. 'He's never tried to cut my chest!' I panicked. I flailed.

"Don't move!" He held my arms above my head. "Here we go." I could feel the cold metal touch my skin. Then dig deep. I screamed in pain. "Heh." Ace smiled with pleasure. Tears slide down my face.

"Why?! Why!? ACE!" I felt another slash, I screamed again. Another scream followed after the third slice. "STOP!! ACE!!" A clattering noise ringed through my ears. I opened my eyes. It was blurry but cleared.

"Luffy…" Ace spoke softly. "Idiot… I told you." Tears streamed down his face. My arms were freed.

"Ace…?" I spoke in a whisper. "You okay now?" I sat up, while wincing in pain.

"Don't sit!" Ace held me up. Helping me. "Wait here." He laid me back down and ran into the bathroom. He came out a few seconds later. "Lets get you cleaned up… idiot… I told you not to do anything stupid when I lose it."

"But… I had too." I looked up to him. "I couldn't help it… isn't that what brothers do? Stop each other, right Nii-chan?" He bit his lip drawing blood.

"Idiot… I guess but not when it comes to this!" He lifted me, so he could wrap me up. "Please, Luffy… Stay away next time." I nodded. He knew that I would probably attempt it again. "Let me help you to your room." I nodded again, smiling.

We wobbled down the hall. The door was still opened, we entered through the door frame. Ace slowly laid me on the bed. He put a blanket over me. Turning and walking away. I stopped him.

"Ne, Ace…" He turned to look at me, sorrowful eyes he had. "What did you write on me?" His eyes were more saddened by the question. He turned.

"It was…" He paused and took a deep breath in, sighed. "It was… an A." With that he shut the door behind him. I blinked.

'An A? Why an A?' I thought deeply. I always knew I was a forgivable person. I would forgive them. I can't hold no grudges. 'Maybe that's why I always forgave Ace. Knowing it wasn't him, but a different person taking over Ace's body each time.' My eyelids felt heavy. I looked at my alarm clock sitting next to me on my nightstand. 7:47 P.M. Is what I read. Everything blurred while my eyes fluttered shut.

**Ace's POV**

"How could he be so stupid…" I shut my door behind me. "I keep telling him." I wiped my face down with a tissue. When I threw it away I realized that the bloody knife was laying on the ground. "Why do I even have that in my room?" I thought back. "Oh yeah… It was for when Gramps came in here." I sighed. "I really shouldn't have this in here."

I picked it up, walking over to the tissue box. I wrapped two tissues around it, exiting the door into the hall. Making my way to the kitchen. Gramps was probably sitting on the couch in the living room. I could hear him yelling at the TV. I went to the sink, removing the tissues disposing them into the trash. I turned the faucet on. The water streamed down from it. I put the knife under it.

"What did you do this time?" The knife fell out of my hands. My head was down. "Seems serious." I could see him through my hair. It was Shanks. He walked behind passing. "I'm checking on him." I gripped the sink. I quickly turned the faucet and followed behind him.

"I'm coming with you." I mumbled.

"Hmmm? Okay…" His sarcastic voice always annoyed me.

Down the hallway we walked, to the last door. Shanks opened it. Luffy was sleeping.

"That's unusual…" Shanks had a thinking pose going on. "Usually he's awake." He walked over to him. Uncovering his body. "ACE!" He turned at me with fury. He cupped Luffy in his arms. "Pack him a suitcase he is staying with me for awhile."

"What?!" I snapped at him. "He has no need to go with you!"

"Well obviously he does!" Shanks snapped back. I felt quilt filling up, my head was down now. "Now…" I looked back at him. "Pack him a suitcase… when you control yourself he can come back."

"What if he objects?" I was still angry.

"Don't worry… He'll understand that its for his brothers sake. Anyways, you can still see him during school!" He smiled. I sighed.

"Fine…" I went to his closet and started to back his suitcase.

**-- --**

**Sorry Luffy... AND NO BAD COMMENTS!! I feel bad... i always get Luffy hurt... I don't know why... But he gets to live with Shanks for awhile!! Yay!  
**


	4. Dejavu

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 4: Deja-vu**

**Luffy's POV**

A slight breeze blew over my face, moving my hair. I slowly opened my eyes to see… Shanks?

"Hey, good morning kid!" My eyes were still weary. "If your wondering… I'm keeping you here at my house for awhile." My reflexes were slow, when I finally realized. My body shot up, making me wince in pain. "Whoa! Whoa! There kid! Take it easy…" I looked at him. "Now… Sleep a little longer, unless you want to go to school?" I looked at him.

"Its Saturday though… and there's no school today or tomorrow." He looked at me surprised.

"Actually its Sunday and your right there is no school today." He laughed. "At this rate you will be able to go to school tomorrow as long as you don't push or strain yourself too hard." A slight warmth overcame my hand. His hands were holding it. "Get better, oh and its been a four days since you have been asleep! Now rest." His hand brushed my hair back a little making me feel comfortable. I nodded and laid back down. My eyelids felt like a ton of bricks just dropped on them. I closed them and went to sleep.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey get up!" My body was being shaken. "Your going to be late for school." With that my body shot up.

"What?!" Shanks looked at me.

"Just kidding!" I looked at the alarm clock to see it was only 7:47 A.M.

I shook my head and looked at the clock again. This time it was 7:48 A.M. 'Deja-vu?'

"Come on… you have enough time to get some good workout and breakfast!" Shanks was grinning his devilish grin, he usually used that grin to impress me when I was little. Making him look like he was all macho or something like that. With that grin, I returned one back.

"Yosh!" My fist flied into the air, with excitement. I scurried into some workout clothes and headed to Shanks' dojo.

I first started out with light weights ranging around 80 to 100 pounds. Just to regain anything I lost over the days I slept. 'Wonder if anything good will happen today?' The first good thought of the day always brings good luck. 'Maybe I will get to see Zoro train some time this week!!' I accidentally threw my weight, which Shanks caught.

"Excited?" He smiled.

"Sorry!" I scratched the back of my head and laughed. "I was in deep thought."

"Your right! 'Cause it is now 8:20!" The laughing stopped.

"When were you going to tell me?! You know I always stop working out at 8:15!" I scolded the older man.

"Sorry Luffy!" Like the person I am, I forgave him. "Foods ready!"

I grinned. We quickly got to the table and began to eat. When I thought of something, which I didn't eat my food any farther.

"What's wrong?" I looked at his questionable, playful face.

"Well… I miss Ace… that's all… but! But! Don't worry!!" I smiled. Shanks looked worried. "Really I'm fine! I will get to see him at school!"

'He was happy to hear that, but I was wanting know why Ace let me come home with you…'

"Better hurry!" I turned to the clock. 8:45 A.M.

"Yup!!! I'm leaving!" I grabbed my bag. I took a last moment and grabbed my tie and stuffed it in my bag. "Bye!" I slammed the door behind me. My feet dragged me to a river, that I use to come to when I was little. I smiled.

**Zoro's POV**

"_Good morning River!"_

"_Its pretty strange talking to a river!" He turned to see me walking his way from the direction he came from. "You haven't been to school… You okay?"_

"_Yeah… just something came up." I looked at him weird for a second then let it sly._

"_So… you live that way or something?" I looked at him. He stood there._

"_Yup!" He smiled then faced the river. His smile seemed to float down with the river._

"_You feeling okay?" He was shocked a little when I asked._

"_Why you want to know?" Luffy sort of snapped. I was shocked. He covered his mouth. "Sorry!" He quickly walked backwards a bit. My expression changed into fear._

"_Luffy! Watch out!" He turned to see he was at the edge, he tried to regain the lost balance. Only then he slipped on a rock and fell backwards. "Luffy!" I yelled. Water rushed around him, engulfing every last bit of him._

_He managed to reach the surface. "I cant!" He seemed to be trying to catch a breath. "I cant swim!!!" He screamed those words in before sinking under. I quickly stripped down my shirt. I jumped in to save him._

_I grabbed his arm, he freaked. I was trying to control his wails. The wails soon stopped, probably realizing it was me. The warmness of the water was meet with some slightly cooler breeze. He coughed water up._

"_Hang in there!" My voice rang through the air. I held on to him. While clutched on to me. "Here." I set him up against a bridge support. "Ne, Luffy?" He looked up at me. "I don't know what happened, but I came to see you when you were sick." His eyes widened. "You were out cold buddy! I heard from Ace that you were staying at your Uncle Shanks' house." I looked out in the distance, and back at him. "I sat there talking to you. I know. I know. It sounds really weird or something like that. But, when you came that first day… it made it feel like you have been there for ever! Everyone else came and saw you. Shanks wouldn't tell us what happened… he said it was up to you… Ace agreed. Ace seemed pretty down too. I knew you didn't really lived at his house, but I wanted to know from you."_

_I reached up with my hand and wiped his face._

"_Come to me when your ready to tell, you know your not alone. You may not trust everyone around you at the moment. Since you haven't been here for long. But, we all see you as the greatest person. You make our day. That whole week without you was terrible…"_

**Beep - Beep - Beep!**

I turned over and smacked my alarm clock. I removed the blankets as I sat up, scratching the back of my head.

'A dream?' The stubbornness of me won't believe anything. 'Of course it was… why would I have a dream about Luffy anyways?' I made my way to my closet. Flicking the light on. It wasn't a big closet, but big enough for me. 'A matter of fact… he hasn't been to school for the past four days.' My body froze at a terrible thought. 'What if he…?' I shook my head. 'Impossible… I'll probably see him today at school.' I nodded… agreeing to my thoughts.

I slipped on a white tank top before putting on my school shirt. I stopped. Instead, I took of my tank top and just put my school shirt on. Next, I stripped my pajama pants, slipping on my pants. Socks were next, followed by shoes. After I was finished getting dress, I went to the kitchen getting something to eat. It was a short breakfast, since I am running a little behind this morning. When done eating I swayed my way to the door. Picking up my school bag and tie. 'Damn thing…' I grunted at the sight of the last item. Slamming the door behind me, like usual, I made my way to school.

The path was something I had always remembered. I meet some little kid here when they fell in. They said they couldn't swim… So, I had to help him. That was six years ago, though. I made my way to that bridge.

"Good morning River!" I heard a familiar, heart warming voice. It was Luffy. He was looking over the river. Holding onto that straw hat.

"Its pretty strange talking to a river!" I announced loudly. I froze for a second. 'Deja-vu…?'

"Zoro!" I saw Luffy astonished seeing me here. "What are you doing here?"

"I walk this way, everyday, to school. Why are you here?" I made my way towards him.

"Oh well, I was on my way to school too." He grinned, then turned to the water. "Shanks lives around here…" His smile disappeared.

"You staying with him? I didn't know that! That man is crazy, but he's pretty cool to hang around." I yawned. Luffy chuckled. "What?"

"He is crazy!" He grinned. Turning to look over the water again.

"You have the same grin… you get it from him! Is he a relative?" Luffy looked at me.

"He's my uncle… Well, that's what I call him." He looked back at the river. "Back when me and Ace were little, we were… not abandoned, but our parents died in a tragic accident." I was shocked. 'He's telling me his life story?'

"I'm sorry…" That was the only thing I could, think of, to say.

"Its okay! Don't apologize!" He smiled, while still staring beyond the water.

"May I ask why your telling me this?" I walked up to the side of him and lean against the railing. Looking at him. "Not trying to be rude or anything." His eyes looked up into mine. They were filled with sorrow.

"I trust you…" He smiled. I was dumbfounded. "I know…" He continued. "I know I have only known you for one day. But, it seems like I have meet you before." His attention went back towards the river. "About six years ago, I almost drowned in this river." My eyes snapped to look at him. "But, someone saved me…"

"'_I cant swim'_… the boy yelled." He turned to look at me. "I took my shirt off and jumped into the water, to save the kid. I brought him up and told him, _'Baka! You could have died! If you yell at people its okay! Even towards your best friend!!' _With that, he looked at me with sad eyes. And nodded." I turned to see his stunned face.

"Zoro… you were…" I nodded. A tear broke from his face. "You saved me!" Before I knew it, he tackled hug me. I heard a wince of pain escape his lips.

"You okay?" I lifted him up. But he refused and laid his head on my chest.

"I'm fine…" The cracking in his voice proved that he was lying. Something warm against me caught my attention. "Shit…"

"Luffy!" I looked down, feeling him grip harder.

"Its been a couple of days and it still hurts!" The whine in his voice scared me.

"What?! Luffy! Let me look at you." I gripped his shoulders.

"I don't want you see me." He was sobbing.

"Listen to me…" I spoke more calm. "Let me see…" For a second it was still then Luffy lightened his grip. I slowly pulled him away. My eyes shot open to what I had bestowed upon my eyes. "Luffy!" Blood seeped through his clothes. The first thing came across was to take him to school, but that would only scare the students. A second thought came. I picked him up, bridal style and ran towards my house. "Hold on!" I ran, but making sure it was effecting him. His grip tighten on my shirt. "Stay awake… you got me."

"Z-Zoro…" His voice was a whispered tone.

**-- -- **

**How you like it?!?! I know shocker... making it where Zoro and Luffy had already meet each other!!! And no the dream is no where related to when Zoro saved him from drowning!!!! Besides that!!!! What will happen? Will Luffy tell Zoro what has been going on?! Or will he keep it in?! If he told how would Zoro react!!!!! Stay tuned!!!!  
**


	5. Sleepover

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 5: Sleepover**

**Zoro's POV**

I bashed down the door to my house. Forgetting to even shut it, I made my way to my room. Gently, I put Luffy down.

"Stay here…" I ran to the bathroom, tearing it apart trying to remember where the First Aid Kit was at. When, finally, I found it. In the most visible spot ever. Above the toilet in the cupboard. That's not important right now. I ran as fast I could back to the injured boy. I took out some ointment, cotton swabs, also grabbed some towels, and bandages.

Slowly, I stripped the shirt off. A couple winces of pain escaped his light, pink lips. It didn't stop me. I continued, fully getting the shirt off. I grabbed some towels and started to dab the blood off. Not adding to much pressure, but enough to get the blood up. Once the blood was, mostly, up I grabbed the ointment. Adding the ointment to the cotton swab and lightly rubbed it in. Luffy didn't react to it, only a shiver, when I first press it against him, must have been cold… When I saw the wound more clearly on his chest, it was in a shape. A shape of an… 'A'. I quickly pushed the thought aside and brought the bandages out and picked him up. It was silent. An odd, confused aura was dawning on us. I continued wrapping him up. Finished. I sighed quite loudly.

"Sorry… Zoro…" I turned to Luffy. "For causing you trouble…" His voice was weary.

"You didn't cause me any trouble at all! So don't apologize… baka…" I reached my hand to his face, moving the hair away from his black beaded eyes. A faint smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you…" I was dumbfounded, but happy. I smiled back.

"No problem… now you need to rest. I'll call Shanks." I got up and was about to make my way to the phone. When a small, smooth hand grabbed my hand. I turned back to look at him.

"Stay with me?" His smile was still on his face, but was even bigger when I answered.

"Sure…" I smiled. I sat back down on the edge of the bed. He still held my hand, not removing it from his grasp.

"Thank you, Zoro." His eyes were covered soon, the smile was still there. Soon it will disappear too. It did. I waited about a good ten minutes before my phone rang. I quickly got up to answer it. Making sure it didn't wake the angel on the bed.

**Normal POV**

Zoro walked… no ran to the phone, after leaving the room. He picked it up.

"Moshimoshi?" Zoro asked.

"Zoro! Is he there?! Please tell me he's there!" A very frighten man was on the other side.

"May I ask who this is?" Zoro was still alarmed by the sudden shout.

"Oh… I am sorry. I'm Shanks! Nice to meet you!" The man, Shanks responded calmly.

"Pleasure, yes he is over here. And he is fine, I just finished wrapping him up." Zoro calmly replied, not so alarmed anymore.

"Oh thank god…" Shanks sighed with relief. "Can I come over?" His voice sounded sort of desperate.

"Of course, sayonara."

"Thank you, sayonara." They both hung up.

Zoro made his way back to the bedroom. As he entered, Luffy was up. Luffy slightly gazed at Zoro.

"Zoro…" He rubbed his head.

"Luffy, you shouldn't be sitting up." Zoro walked over and tried to put the young teen back down.

"Let me sit please." Puppy eyes appeared and Zoro gave in. He helped Luffy up against the headboard.

"Okay you happy…?" The other nodded.

"Ne, Zoro… if I told you something would you be disappointed in me?" Grieving eyes appeared, but facing down.

"No… why would I get mad?" The raven haired boy looked up.

"Well… This mark on my chest is not bad or anything… just to let you know." His hand was on chest, almost hovering over it.

"How did you get it?" The intensity of his question was bold.

"Well… Ace has some anger issues. And when him and Gramps get really into there arguments, I usually stop them or Gramps just leaves." His face strayed away. "Ace still has steam to blow off. And he takes out anyone near him."

"Which is usually you?" The young looked back at the older one.

The young boy nodded. "So I always end up with either bruises or cuts. But…" His hands twiddled with his fingers. "I didn't expect him to cut my chest… It worries me."

**Luffy's POV**

'It worries me so bad… but I don't want to show my weak side.' My thoughts are astray.

"Don't push yourself, yes you will worry. But don't let it get to you. Its kind of depressing seeing you like this…" I looked to see Zoro scratching the back off his head, eyes looking away. I smiled.

"Thank you Zoro!" I quickly hugged him, not feeling barely any pain. "No pain?"

"I see that new ointment is working!" I gave him a slight tilt of the head and looked confused. "Oh yes, well the ointment I used heals wounds faster than original ointments." He gave a slit of a smile. "But damn things expensive!" He scolded. I chuckled. I knew he was trying to make me feel better. "Oh yeah… Shanks is coming over." As he said that there was a crazy knock at the door, that could have broke it down. "I get it." I laughed, knowing it was the Shanks I knew.

Zoro had left.

"LUFFY!"

"Don't yell!" I laughed again. Shanks came tumbling into the room. -literately-

"You okay?" His face was haggard. I grinned.

"Yup! Zoro is a good friend!" Zoro came in the room when I said that. "Aren't you Zoro?" He looked at me then turned away.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm getting you some food." His voice faded.

"FOOD!!" My eyes sparkled. I jumped up and headed for the kitchen.

"Oi Luffy!" Shanks followed.

**Ace's POV**

My head was down on my desk, thinking.

"Are you asleep again, Ace?" A whisper came from beside me. Tashigi was sitting there eyeing me. I sighed.

"No…"

"You okay? You seem lost." Even though she is clumsy and forgetful, she can really tell if something is wrong. She has been asking all morning.

"Just worried."

"About who?" Here face was concerned.

"Luffy…"

"Your little brother? The Go-Happy one?" She knew him well, even though she hasn't meet him in person.

"Yeah…" I turned my stare back to the desk.

"Well hopefully he's okay…" She trailed off. "I forgot to bring my lunch." She said out of no where.

"That's nice to hear Tashigi-Chan, but keep it to yourself!" Franky-sensei was smiling even though he sounded forceful. The class laughed.

"Sorry…" She bowed her head quickly.

"Alright class! Settle! Next was the---" My thoughts closed off sound around me. 'Hopefully he's not badly injured… or worst.'

**Normal POV**

"Why did you not just take him to school?" The man with three scars, known as Shanks, asked sternly.

"I didn't want to scare the kids at school or make them think I did it." Zoro was responding, since it was towards him. Luffy was just stuffing his face with food.

"True, but if you did it, you wouldn't bring him to the nurse… So that would be out of the question."

"It is in question. Our school will believe anything they hear. It could be the biggest lie and they will still believe it!" Zoro rubbed his temple with his index finger.

"Wow…" Shanks was astonished.

"Yeah… seems like your well." Zoro turned his attention to Luffy, which had food in his mouth.

"'up y'u k'w 't!!" Zoro sighed and Shanks laughed. Luffy swallowed the food. "What?"

"Nothing…" Zoro sighed once more.

"Oh! Shanks! Shanks! Can I stay the night here?!" Zoro was dead panned.

"What?"

"Sure… but ask Zoro first before going and invading." Shanks shook his finger.

"Zoro! Please!!" The young teen took out his greatest weapon, the puppy-dog stare. Zoro was dead panned again. This expression was so… cute!

"Fine…"

"YAHOO!!" Luffy cheered loudly. He started to run around the house crazy. Zoro put his two fingers to his temple. Shanks laughed.

"I'll bring some clothes over. Sayonara!" Shanks waved, and left to the door.

"Bye Shanks! Thank you!" Luffy did a quick hug, before running around again.

**Luffy's POV**

'I'm so excited that I get to stay the night with Zoro!' I jumped on the couch a couple times.

"Get down!" Zoro was at the door, leaning on the frame. I grinned and butt slammed down.

"Hai!" I waved my hands up. "Game?!" I turned to see him look disdainful. Silence covered the room. I looked at him up and down. It was his school uniform, but blood was on the front. 'My blood?'

"What?" I shook my head.

"Hm?"

"What you want to do?" He sighed. "What kind of game?" I smiled, glad that he agreed.

"What do you like to do?" He gave me an odd look.

"Training, working out… stuff like that."

"Lets go work out then!" I grinned. He looked at me.

"You work-out?"

"Yup!" His eyes gave off a disbelief. "Want me to show you?" I grinned slyly. He grunted.

"Show me what you got."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Damn kid… not bad." Zoro was sweating. Shirtless, with only his pants on.

"Same to you!" I panted slightly. I was also shirtless, with only pants on. Putting down the 200 pound weight, I went to go get a towel and water. Zoro put down his 265 pound weight and joined me. (They strong!) I threw him a towel.

"Seems like its turning into a scar already…" He pointed to my chest.

"Yeah…" I looked back at him,(when he look down?) and grinned.

"Its getting late… lets head back." He was right it was late. 8:23 P.M. 'Damn that was really long.' We quickly grabbed our coats and left the dojo.

"Your sensei is nice for letting me come too." I smiled as I started to walk backwards.

"Yeah… he's cool." He smirked slightly. It was dark and cool.

**Zoro's POV**

Night is calming. A breeze slightly whisked by. Luffy was enjoying it. His coat was in his hand, arms spread out, as if balancing. No shirt still. His haired went with the breeze. A smile was amongst his face, but this smile is not like any other smile. It was calm, comforting. I smiled. His eyes were closed but soon opened.

"Nice night." He gave another goofy smile.

"Yeah." I sighed quietly.

"Come on!" Luffy grabbed my wrist and started to drag me.

"Oi! Oi! Luffy!" Giving up on resisting was my first option. Which, I took.

My house was only a couple steps, or as I could say one leap considering that's what Luffy would have put it. I opened it, 'forgot to lock it.' When we got back inside we noticed that Luffy's stuff was already here. 'Shanks probably noticed the door opened.' I thought. When I looked up I saw a body quickly disappear into my room. Then a head stuck out.

"Bath!" Luffy yelled at me.

"Then take one!" I closed the door and took off my shoes.

"No! Zoro take one too!!" I looked back at him.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" I could feel a heat rising up.

"Please!" The puppy-dog stare. 'Why?'

"Fine, fine… I'm coming!" I waved my hand.

"YAHOO!!" He went back into my room. 'What is he thinking? What am I thinking?' I sighed and resting my coat on the back of the couch on the way to the bathroom.

**-- --**

**Hehe! Bath time!!! I'm evil! CLIFFHANGER! Ahh... i feel good. You guys happy with this chapter? Zoro didn't get mad at Luffy! ^_^ So nice! I wonder if they know they will fall in love!**

**Luffy: FOOD!**

**Sanji: No!**

**Luffy: Zoro... -puppy dog stare-**

**Zoro: -gives food-**

**Luffy: THANK YOU! -hugs Zoro-**

**Zoro: -blush-**

**AW!!! SO CUTE!!!! Or how they say it... Kawaii!!!!! he he! See ya next time!  
**


	6. Accidental?

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 6: Accidental?**

**Luffy's POV**

"Look at the bubbles rising!" My grin was wide. 'I'm so excited!! I get to take a bath with Zoro!' With my thoughts astray, I turn to look at Zoro. He was taking some towels out of the closet. He looked at me. I smiled. A light pink color went across his face. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah…" He turned away from me. I turned the water off. Got up and walked over to Zoro and hugged him from behind.

"You're my best friend! You know that, right?" I couldn't see his face, but felt the aura around us lighten up.

"Yeah, I know Luffy." I heard him sigh, but it had a happy tone it. So I grinned.

"Yay! Bath!!" I let go and ran to the bath. "Ready?" I turned my head to face Zoro.

"Okay… okay…" He walked beside me, unbuckling his pants.

I did so too. My boxers went beside my pants. I carefully stuck on leg in. It was HOT! I hissed at the water. Then quickly plunged my whole leg in. Then the next one. I turned my head seeing Zoro was half in the water. Showing his thighs and… Heat rose up. Making my face hot.

"You okay?" The water swirled around him as he moved to put his hand on my head.

"I-I'm fine!" I back away from the hand, smacking it against a wall. "Ow!" I rubbed my head.

"Luffy! Be careful!" He ruffled my hair. "You sure you okay though? Your face is red." The heat got even greater between us. The position looked wrong in many ways. I guess Zoro realized this also. "Ummm…" His face was red as an apple.

The heat was rising by each second. Zoro leaned more into me, making me feel his breath right on my face. Breathing against my lips, we drew closer until only a little space was left. His lips brushed against mine, teasing me. I tensed and didn't move. The space was filled when his lips lock with mine. My stiff body and wide eyes faded. I was less tense and more comfortable, and my eyes just gave in with the pleasure. 'Why… why does it feel so… good?' I questioned myself. We separated when he realized what he was doing.

"Sorry Luffy!" His expression looked mistaken, confused. "I better get out." He started to leave.

'No…' I grabbed his wrist, head down.

"Luffy?" I could tell his eyes were on me.

"Stay…" I whispered. "I don't… I don't want you to leave me alone." At this point he sat back down. I felt his hand come up, under my hair, and cupped my face bringing it to look at him.

"If you want me too, then I will." He smiled. I took a moment and smiled back. I jumped him by surprise and hugged him. "Whoa! We'll fall out--AH!" We fell out of the tub.

I got up on my hands. "Ow… sorry Zoro… to excited." I felt another heat rise when I saw him underneath me. I never realized how… hot he was. The pink lips were dashed with a light red, not making it too red. Sweat drizzled down his face. His hair was limey color, which I already knew, but it was so much cooler and hotter when up close. My eyes trailed down to his chest. Which I could only see a little bit of it, before I had to actually move my head down. A scar was there… 'I remember seeing it before he got in the bath, but pushed it aside.' I thought. One of my hands lifted from the ground and touched the scar.

"Interesting… huh?" I jolted my hand back. "Scare ya?" I looked at his face, he was amused.

"yeah…" Agreeing to both questions. His hands grabbed my shoulders and next thing I knew I felt my body on the floor. It was cold. I shivered slightly.

"Your so cute…" I was shocked by the comment. He slowly got off my body and grabbed a towel. "We didn't really take a bath, but… at least we rinsed." He smirked. "Lets go to bed, its late!" He walked out of the room. "Your bags right next to the door!" I heard him shout from the behind the door.

I sat there for a couple minutes. 'What is this feeling?' I reached my hand up to my lips. 'Why did it feel… good?' I shook my head. 'I'll think about it later!' I dried myself off and got dressed into my pajama pants. When I left the room, Zoro was finishing drying his hair. He looked at me. I went over to him.

"Where am I sleeping?" I smiled my joyful smile. Instead of an answer, he put a towel on my head. I dropped my bag to stop him. "Hey!" He started to dry my hair.

"Dry thoroughly." His voice sounded angry and disappointed. My smile went away. The towel was lifted from my head. "You can--"

"I'll sleep on the couch…" I grabbed my bag and headed for the living room.

"Oi! Luffy!" He grabbed my arm, I yanked away.

"Just… leave me alone… for right now…" I continued to walk away. I reached the couch and sat my bag down next to it. I sat then reached into my bag, searching. 'I found it!' My lips slipped a smile on my face. It was a red bordered, black covered notebook. A big pirate skull was on the front. It was custom made, so the skull had a straw hat on it. I smiled at it. Quickly, I opened the cover to find a new clean piece of paper. I set it in my lap and looked around the room. Spotting a pen in a cup, on the coffee table in front of me. I grabbed one. Going back to my notebook, I started to write:

'_Dear Journal,_

_My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I'm sixteen, and I shall be writing in you forever! Isn't that cool! Well I go to Kawarau High School. I'm doing great! Even though I have only been there for a day!! Hehe! I have friends too! Nami, Usopp, Vivi, Sanji, and Zoro! Zoro's my best friend! But… I think he's mad at me at the moment. I'm so confused… why is he mad at me?'_

"I'm not mad at ya…" I flinched, my books went flying along with the pen. I turned to see Zoro.

"Don't do that! You scared me Zoro!" I laughed a little, but only a fake laugh.

"I'm not mad… Why would I be?" I was kind of shocked to hear this leave his mouth.

"Well…" I turned to look forward. The only thing I could think of was for him to come sit by me. I patted the cushion next to me.

**Zoro's POV**

With the pat on the cushion, I accepted the invitation to sit next to him. 'Why is my heart racing?'

Tha-thump. Tha-thump.

'Quiet down heart! He'll hear you!' While I was yelling at myself, I sat.

"Well… when we got out of the bath… you seemed mad at me…" His head was down with hair covering his face.

"No… I was just thinking about something and… well, I didn't mean for you to get upset." He looked up me.

"Really? So… you not mad at me?" His eyes were coated with a sign of hope.

"Yes really… I have no reason to be mad at you!" I tried to explained simply.

"YAY!" His mood changed. Arms went flying and grasp around me. "Zoro! You're my best friend!!! I'm glad you are!" I didn't know what to do, but something in me told me to hug back. So… I did.

"Same here." I whispered, a smile crept on me and appeared. "Now lets go to bed! We have school tomorrow!" I got up from the couch and got to the entrance of the and looked back. He was still sitting on the couch. "Come on!" I commanded, as if he was a puppy dog. Sometimes I think he is.

"Coming!" He jumped up. "Oh yeah!" He went back to his notebook, picked it up and wrote something down. Closing it, putting the pen down, and following. "Okay! Lets go." We started to walk to my door. He ran in and tackled my bed.

"Calm down…" I sighed. I flicked the light off.

"Its dark!!" I could the excitement in his voice. "Hurry up Zoro!" The bouncing of the bed stopped.

"All right, all right." I walked to my bed and was attacked my arms. "Hey let go, baka! Let me get in!"

"Sorry, Zoro!" He giggled. We finally settled down into the bed sheets. "Good night Zoro…" A yawn came with it.

"Good night Luffy." It was silence for awhile. "What did you write down Luffy?" I felt arms wrap around me, and hair was tickling my back.

"That I'm glad Zoro's not mad at me…" His voice got lower. 'Must have fell asleep.' I soon fell asleep as well.


	7. Lunch Box

**Author note: (again?) Well if you didnt read the discription, i added on there SanLu!!! Because i wanted too. You'll understand later! Anyways, sorry this is mostly Luffy's point of view**.

**Enjoy this chapter... its longer!! ^_^**

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 7: Lunch Box**

**Zoro's POV**

I awoke with brown hair in my face. I moved my head back to see. 'Seems like we changed positions…' Luffy's head was on my chest, my arms wrapped around his waist. He seems comfortable. I looked at the clock. 8:15 A.M. "Must have set the clock at 8:20 yesterday." I sort of grumbled that out loud. I slowly got out of bed. Leaving the sleeping little angel on the bed, alone. My door was already open, so I made my way to the kitchen.

Grabbing some eggs, bacon, and orange juice out of the fridge. Putting those items on the counter, I went to the stove. Turning it on and placing a pan on it, spraying it with_non-stick__cooking spray._ Waiting for it to heat up, I made my way to the bread grabbing two pieces and sticking them into the toaster. After that, I made way back to the stove, hovering my hand over it to see if it was heated. It was not heat all the way yet. I sighed. I shifted my body to the counter and leaned against it, running my hand through my hair. My eyes shifted to the kitchen, looking around. The cupboards were faded brown. The fridge was shiny gray-silver. The counters were gray, and scattered with food, papers, and some other junk I just lay down.

I hovered my hand over the pan again, it was hot. Making my way to the cartoon of eggs, that were already open, I grabbed two. I cracked them together over the pan. Yolk fell out of one and sizzled. I took another one out and cracked a second one in there. While they sizzled in the pan I put the bacon on a plate and stuck it in the microwave. (There pre-cooked bacon) setting to :45 seconds. I went back to my eggs. Flipping them both over and heard a _Ding! _from the microwave. After flipping I pulled out the steaming bacon, setting it down on the counter next to the stove. Then the toaster spit out the toast. I put them on a plate and put two more in. I then moved back to the stove, putting the eggs on a plate wit six bacon strips. I cracked two more eggs on the pan, letting those sizzle. I buttered the already cooked toast and set it on the same plate as the eggs and bacon.

I just remembered the orange juice. I opened the cupboard to grab two glasses. Putting them down and filling them with orange juice. After that, I made my way back to the eggs flipped them, took toast out, putting it all on the same plate.

"Zoro can cook?" I was startled. When I looked it was Luffy, in his pajama pants slightly showing his teddy bear boxers. (Yes they are teddy bears!)

"Just a little bit… I'm not the best cook, like Sanji." Saying that name gave shivers up and back down my back.

"You mean, the guy who was smoking?" I nodded. "Cool! I want to try it! Oh… wait he said I was suppose to meet him early this morning! What time is it?" I was dumbfounded. 'What does the Shitty Cook want with Luffy?' I looked at the clock.

"8:25..." He quickly grabbed his plate and started devouring his food. I sat as well, and ate. Of course, he was done first and ran to get dress. I was finished as well and followed. I went into the room to see Luffy in boxers. "uhhh…" I felt awkward seeing this.

"Get dress Zoro! I want to walk to school with you!"

'I felt some feeling… happy? Joy? Isn't that the same thing?' I scratched my head. Then, I got dressed. Luffy, was done and stuffing his pajama pants in the green bag Shanks brought over. I went to my mirror and fixed my hair and tie. 'Damn thing!' I struggled a little. Luffy came into the bathroom and fixed his hair. I guess he noticed I was getting frustrated, his hands reached near my neck, partly on my chest. He fixed my tie.

"You should always calm yourself before you end up tearing, breaking, or killing anything." his voice was serious. A smile grew into that seriousness. "Right, Zoro?" His grin was the best feature about him. No one couldn't notice that grin. I nodded my head. "Lets hurry!" He grinned.

"Tie…" He gave me a death glare, but I was use to it, usually. His death glare was different. More demonic, killer instinct.

"fine…" he sighed. 'Rare to hear him sigh…' I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Lets go…" His tie was on, and he ran out the door.

"I will get my bag later this afternoon or something!" He yelled as he ran towards the front door. All I did was sigh.

**Luffy's POV**

I stood outside Zoro's house, waiting for him to catch up. He finally walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"You're slow!" I stuck my tongue out. He grunted.

"I am actually quite fast." He grumbled most of it, but I heard. I smirked.

"Prove it!" He gave me a look. My thumb touched my nose, hand open, fingers spread and wiggling. My tongue was also gesturing him. He looked furious, now I know that I have to run, so I will- "RACE YA!!!!" I quickly turned and started to jog.

"Luffy!" He yelled, I looked back. He was also running. I turned and ran backwards.

"Zoro, slow~!" I exaggerated 'slow'. I just added more fuel to the fire. He ran faster, I turned and picked up my pace. I laughed as I ran. Grinning. I saw the school up on the hill. "SCHOOL FINISH LINE!!!" I yelled, not knowing how far he was back.

I kept running, picking up speed a little bit. I made it to the gate, I was suddenly smacked to the wall. Mouth covered. I struggled until I looked at my culprit. My face was questionable. My culprit looked at me, putting their finger to their lips.

"LUFFY!" I heard my name echoing. "I'M GOING TO GO TRAIN!!!" He yelled. We stayed in this position for a bit.

"He's gone… damn marimo…"

"Sanji what the hell?" I spoke immediately after he uncovered my mouth. He looked at me, taking out his cigarette and blowing smoke out.

"Got something for you…" He pointed at me with his hand with the cigarette in it. One eye was also closed. He walked towards a tree. I had a confused expression. He turned and waved his hand to follow and slipped them back in his pocket. I quickly followed, right beside him.

"What you got for me?" I asked in a whisper. He put his hand out in front of me. His hand was almost touching me. It felt tingly. He walked to the tree and went behind it. I stood there. He came out behind the tree with hands behind his back. "What is it?" I immediately thought, 'A present! He got me a present!'

"Here." His hand brought a cloth holding something in it. "Its your lunch…" I looked at him.

"For me?" I pointed at me for indication. He nodded. "Thank you Sanji!" I hugged him.

"Oi! Oi! Don't mess up my clothes." His tone wasn't angry, but a little nervous… I backed away and smiled, then straightened, padded his shirt back to it was earlier, or almost like earlier. Including fixing his tie. "Well… That's odd… you can actually tie ties?" I looked at him and stepped back a step. I started to scratch the back of my head.

"I don't look like the type of guy to know how to, do I?" I laughed. When I was about to look at Sanji, I felt pressure on my head. I figured out what it was when it started moving. His hand was ruffling my hair. "Hey!" I was giggling.

"You're a strange kid…" I could tell he meant that in a good way. "So… you want me to make you lunch?" I turned to look at him.

"Everyday?" He nodded. I smiled. "I would love that!!" I spun in a circle hands in the air. Sanji was laughing.

Ding-Ding-Ding

The bell rang.

"Come on!" My hand grabbed his wrist and started to drag him to class.

-- -- -- -- -- fourth hour-- -- -- --

"For your report, you will be in pairings… that I have chosen!" Everyone groaned at the last part… and first part. I only chuckled. Robin-sensei continued. "Now I will give you a piece of paper with your partners name on it, then go find them. But, before we do that! You have access to the library, computer lab, or textbooks… your choice. Now, I will call a name, they will come up and get their paper and go stand by their partner." She looked down to her paper.

"Nami-chan." Nami hesitated. She got up and grabbed the paper from Robin-sensei's hand. She looked at it and sighed in relief.

"Vivi!" Nami smiled. Vivi looked up away from her book she was reading. Coming back to the real world. She smiled in approval of her partner. Robin-sensei called a couple more students' names.

"Sanji-kun." He slightly flinched. His hand put down his pencil. Seems like he was writing something. I tried to look.

"Luffy." I looked up at the front of the room. Sanji was holding a piece of paper. He walked towards me and stood by me. "Hey partner…" He whispered. He was cool, but even cooler up close. His blond hair was silky and shining when sun beamed on it. The blond of his hair stood out the most. It would be the first thing you noticed. Well, that's the first thing I noticed. His swirly eyebrows were also cool!

'I wonder if you can feel them?' I had a quick thought. My hand slowly went to his head and touched his eyebrow. 'Its like any other eyebrow… just swirled.' I looked in interested in the subject.

"Like them?" I snapped out of my gaze to look at Sanji. He was smirking, devishly. I sort of felt a heat rise, but ignored it.

"Yeah!!" I spoke a little to loud, I turned to see if Robin-sensei heard me. When I looked up Zoro was standing in front of the class.

"Since we have an odd number of students, one group will have three people." She handed him a paper. "Please read it out loud." We all knew she knew who they were going to be paired with, she likes playing games. Well, that's what I think…?

"Luffy… Sanji." He looked at both of us. He shot a death glare towards Sanji. I looked at Sanji, he was sending one back.

"Please sit down Roronoa Zoro." Robin-sensei never called us by our full name, meaning it was important. I signaled Zoro to come on the other side of me. Away from Sanji, I didn't want them to fight. "Now, please raise your hand if you want computer lab." Everyone's hand shot up, except mine, Sanji's, and Zoro's hand. "Okay… you may go." Everyone left. Besides us. "What are you guys going to do?" Robin-sensei walked up to us smiling sweetly.

"Library…" Sanji answered first.

"Well that's good… At least you won't be crowded." She and I giggled.

"True!" I grinned. Her face became mischievous.

"Better get going… I'm going to watch the computer lab, I can leave you guys alone… can't I?" She used her hands to signal that she was asking a question. She smiled. "Be good." She left the classroom before us.

I got up and walked to the door. Zoro and Sanji followed.

-- -- -- Library-- -- --

'Concentrate… Concentrate… How can I?' I thought as I sat the hand on my head.

"What you say, Shitty Cook?" Zoro was screaming at Sanji.

"I said that your stupid! And can't even find your way home! Moss Head!" Sanji was screaming at Zoro.

They threw a couple more insults until I had enough. I smacked my book on the desk. I got up and took my book out with me. Leaving the two alone in the library. I walked down the hall and came across the doors to outside. I took this advantage and went outside. The tree from this morning where Sanji gave me a lunch box. The tree had Sakura petals on it. It was so beautiful. I headed my way towards it. Pressing my hand against the ruff, brown bark. I looked up to see a branch not too high up. I put my book in mouth, lips curled under my teeth. Making sure no bite marks are on it. I jumped and gripped the branch and pulled myself up to it. Throwing my leg over to the other side. I scooted back, until my back found the tree. I rested for a bit.

'Maybe I shouldn't have left them alone…' My thoughts started. 'But I didn't want to hear them argue anymore! Its annoying…' I looked at my book. It wasn't really a book, but a manga. I was bored and they wouldn't take it serious, so I picked up a manga on my way out. Along with the book I am going to study.

"Hey kid! Don't have your little guard by you? That's dangerous!" I heard a snicker after that phrase. I looked down.

"Do I know you?" I wasn't really caring what his name was. He smirked.

"Tell me your name first." I rolled my eyes. Then smiled.

"Names, Monkey D. Luffy!" My smile disappeared.

"Names Bellamy the Hyena…" He smirked. "Won't you come down?" I looked at him. 'He's planning something! But what?'

"May I ask why?" My face stayed emotionless. He looked at me displeased.

"I want to shake your hand, to indicate that we have meet." His face was screaming, 'LIE! LIE! LIE!' But, I got down. He held out his hand, so did I. He gripped my hand when we shacked.

"Okay… now what?" I still was emotionless.

"Hmmm… I have a question actually…" His face was mixed with emotion.

"What?" I gave a curious face, to show some interest in what he was saying.

"Why do you hang around those idiots?" He smirked. My eye twitched. 'Idiots?' I held my anger in. "They talk stupid, think stupid, and act stupid! So, it explains it… but you look like a kid who could out smart them." I tried to hold back. "I mean, come on, they can't even remember the way home, well actually that's only Zoro… that moron." That was the last straw.

"Shut up!" He looked at me. My fist were clinched. Teeth grinding. "Don't talk about them, like you know them!" He smirked at me.

"Defending them?" I gave off an unpleasant aura. I was not happy… really not happy! "Are you going to become an idiot, too? Or are you going to let them use you?" That last part hit me hard.

"Use me? What are you talking about?!" My rage was still there, but half was worry. He smirked.

"I'm sure they are just using you… try to get something out of you." I knew that was wrong.

"You know what! You're the idiot! You act all tough and smart, but actually you weak and stupid!" A foot drilled into my stomach, making me hit the tree with my back. His foot was pressuring down on my stomach.

"Don't you dare insult me! I am more stronger than you!" I smirked. "What?"

"Stronger than me? Wrong…" I gave off my death glare, he flinched. "Scared?" I grinned, he came back to reality.

"Yeah right, bring it kid!" He stepped back and pulled out his hands and charged at me. He was fast… but not that fast to me. To me he was just going at turtle speed. He came nearer. "I bet you can't even punch!"

"I cant punch?" I questioned him.

"Luffy!" I heard a voice in the background but blocked it and waited. He was about to strike, but I countered it with a punch into the jaw. Pounding him into the ground. I stood there.

"Luffy you okay?" I looked up, Sanji was in front of me. I nodded. I gripped my stomach though. 'Damn… if I knew he was going to do that… I could have prevented injury.' I winced in pain, but sucked it up. "Sure you okay?" He asked again.

"yeah I'm fine, Sanji!" I smiled at him, my hand left my stomach. "Where's Zoro?"

"Marimo is putting our stuff in our locker and going to lunch… We are suppose to meet him here so lets just stay here?" I didn't notice, but he had mine and his lunch box. I smiled wide.

"Thanks, Sanji!" I grabbed the lunch and sat against the tree. I looked at Sanji, "what?"

"What about him?" Bellamy was slowly getting up.

"You'll pay--"

"Shut the hell up!" Zoro nailed his foot in his head. Bellamy scratched his head and walked away.

"This isn't over! Strawhat!" He ran inside.

"Wuss…" Zoro grunted under his breath. "So… Luffy are you mad at me?"

"And me?"

"No one asked you, Shitty cook."

"No one told you, you could speak, marimo!" They were fumed. I laughed. They looked at me, but at the time they looked my face, it had a displeased look.

"Sorry Luffy…" Zoro yawned.

"Its fine… I'm not mad, just that I was trying to read and all you guys were doing was arguing. Which made me start having a headache." I smiled. "So, don't worry you guys are still my friends!" They both looked relieved. Since they were both sitting, kneeling in front of me I hugged them both. "Greatest friends ever!" I pulled away. They were both smiling.

"LUFFY!" We all turned to see Usopp, Nami, and Vivi walking towards us. Well, Usopp was yelling and waving his free hand. I laughed.

"USOPP, NAMI, VIVI!!" I hollered back, grinning. Usopp sat in front of me. Zoro was on my right side and Sanji was on my left.

"Nami-swan!!!" Sanji yelled as Nami walked up. "Vivi-swan!!!" He yelled once more as Vivi was sitting.

"Hey Sanji-kun!" Vivi and Nami said unison.

"Lets eat!" I complained. 'I'm so hungry!' I wanted to say that out loud, but didn't.

"Starting to eat without me?" A voice was heard. My head shot up.

"ACE!" I smiled huge. I set my lunch box down and got up to hug him. He hugged back.

"You seem well…" He whispered. I giggled.

"Yup!" I whispered back excitedly. I let go and hopped back to where I was sitting. I sat and picked up my lunch box. Ace sat as well. I untied the cloth. Then, pulled the box out, about to lift it open.

"Where did you get the lunch box." Zoro was looking at me. I looked at everyone they looked questionable. When I reached Sanji he looked normal.

"Before we say anything I just remembered something!" Sanji spoke. He leaned into me, his breath danced along my ear. He began to whisper. "Don't tell anyone that I made you a lunch… lets keep it a secret!" I nodded.

"What he say?" Everyone seemed like they were asking the question.

"Who cares! Anyways who made you that lunch box?" Zoro was leaning against the tree, face was facing me. I put a finger to my lips.

"it's a secret!" I had an eyed close also. Everyone looked pissed off. I only laughed. He aura lightened up when Usopp spoke.

"How was your guy's day been?" We started to explain our day, except me. I sat there eating.

I waited to hear everyone ones day. Nami was complaining about how the other girls are calling her names and other girly stuff. Vivi was talking about how she got another Secret Admire note. Ace was complaining about how Smoker-sensei was cold and a senseless bastard. Usopp went on tell some story about how he have scored perfect on everything. Everyone knew that was a lie, still I was astonished. Zoro was just saying it was annoying, but okay day. Sanji went on and on about how he was seeing all the _beauties _in the school.

"What about you Luffy?" Usopp had asked. I smiled.

"Well, it was great! Of course! I get to see all my coolest friends in the world!" I exaggerated and used my hands to explain the world part. Everyone laughed.

"That's Luffy for you!" Sanji had said while patting my back. I felt a disturbed aura behind me. I looked at Zoro he seemed mad. When Sanji backed away. He seemed fine now. I questioned this. My curiosity lead me to being inches away from Zoro's face.

"What?" He spoke at me with an annoyed tone.

"Hmm, that's strange…" Everyone looked at me. I backed away and leaned against the tree. Then smiled. 'Is he being protective of me?' I thought. I also laughed which made everyone wonder what I was thinking.

Ding-Ding-Ding

The had rang. I jumped up and grabbed the lunch box and cloth, making my way to school.

"Hurry up!" I yelled back everyone. Usopp started to run after me. I saw Zoro was annoyed. So I teased him. "Zoro! Your slow~~!!" I held out slow just like this morning. He seemed pissed off, since he was running after screaming.

"I'm gonna kill you!" or "I'm not slow, damnit!" Me and Usopp only laughed.

**-- --**

**Well how was it? Good? He he... well you just have to wait for next chapter now... and no i havent even started it yet... i know... terrible person but i have other stuff to do! So, just be happy i finished this when i woke up! R&R pwetty pwease.... Love you all! (especially you Emre-Chwan!!!!)**


	8. Luffy vs Kuro

**Authors Note: **

**Chopper: Oh My Gosh! Again?**

**Kira: Yup, sorry i don't have you in here Chopper, i will if you want me too?**

**Chopper: That would be nice...**

**Kira: Coming right up!**

**Chopper: So what do you need to tell them?**

**Kira: oh yes well... at the end, i thought it was funny and don't get mad... so if you havent read the discription... again, then you won't know. Personally i would just read it and find out that way, but what ever floats your boat.**

**Chopper: Please enjoy Kira-san Chapter!**

**Kira: SO CUTE! -hugs Chopper- Enjoy!  
**

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 8: Luffy vs. Kuro**

**Luffy's POV**

'A week has gone by and everyone is happy. Zoro and Sanji regularly. You eventually get use to it. Usopp has been hanging around more than everyone else…. Well besides Zoro! But every time I'm with Sanji, Zoro gets mad… its strange.' Luffy was staring out into the distance beyond the window before him. Franky-sensei was explaining the basics of an atom. Science wasn't one of my best subjects. I looked around the classroom. I saw Nami and Vivi passing notes. Usopp turned around talking to Sanji. When my eyes reached beside me, all I saw was an empty desk. That's right. Zoro was absent. I felt so lonely, but happy that my other friends are here. 'I wish Zoro was here.' I sighed. Even though it was seventh hour, I still felt like the day went slow. Someone tapped my shoulder from behind me. I turned to look.

"Hey, kid… your pal ain't here today…" It was that Bellamy guy. He hasn't really been giving me trouble this past week, why is he suddenly approaching me? "One of my pals don't accept you punchin' me like that the other week. He wants to know if you really are strong."

He pointed across the room to a man with glasses, with dark green hair. He turned our direction. His palm of his hand traveled over his face to his glasses and pushed them up. The man smirked. 'I've seen him before… doesn't he hang around Ace?' My thoughts were cut off.

"Good luck, kid." He patted me on the shoulder.

Ding-Ding-Ding

'The bell… my luck! I'll just kick that guys ass too.' I grabbed my books and my bag and headed to my locker. Since Sophomore lockers and Senior lockers were split between by the Junior lockers, he couldn't harass me at my locker. But, I felt eyes on me the whole time. As soon as I finished I shut my locker and swung my bag over my shoulder. Caressing the hallways, as I usually did, I made my way to the door but was cut off when I was pulled into one of the rooms. I caught myself and slide across the floor, as if on ice.

"Hmmm… ignorant brat." I looked up to see the man with glasses. He pushed them up. "Your name is Luffy, correct?" The man had no expression, besides despise.

"Yup! Monkey D. Luffy is my name!" I grinned, "and you are?" He grunted.

"Kuro…" That's all he said. "Prepare yourself to die." He pulled his hand out that was behind his back. Gloves with long sharp… knifes? Claws? Nails?

He slipped one on one hand the other on the other hand. (yes I am taking it out from the anime) He slowly got into a fighting position. Then charged. I almost didn't see him. He was faster. I noticed a hand coming towards me. I dodged but still got a scratch on my arm.

"Your faster than I thought. But not fast enough." His feet did a little jog in place. He disappeared again. There was a scratch made on the wall. Then on the desk. Something slashed my clothes. Then the floor and another desk. He appeared.

"You have no control." I ran towards with my hand fisted. I threw the punch but he disappeared again. Before he disappeared he jogged in place. Must be part of it, or something. Scratches scattered around the room. He sliced my side, I winced. He appeared before me again. I gripped my injured side.

"I may not have control but still got you." He jogged in place again. But stopped he didn't disappear, he looked like he waited.

**Normal POV**

The Sophomore, Nami, was walking down the hall.

"I cant believe I forgot my book." She opened here locker. She looked and reached for the Science book. "Franky-sensei would kill me if I forgot to do the work, more like give me a _Super_ talk." She sighed.

Crash

"What was that?" She looked down the opposite hall. Another noise was made. Clattering desk. With her curiosity at hand, she made her way down the hall. When she heard crashing noises again, voices came with it.

"I may not have control but still got you." A unfamiliar voice spoke. It was silent. Then more noises. Then a scream.

"That hurt, damn it!" That voice… she knew that voice. Her wide eyes were glued to the door. Her hands and legs move towards the door. She opened it.

"Luffy!" There Luffy stood. Blood coming out of his side, leg, and arm. She gasped at the sight. He was panting slightly.

"Nami, what are you doing here?" Luffy was not exhausted, but seemed out of breath.

"Hmph…" A voice came from beyond Luffy. Kuro was fixing his glasses with the palm of his hand. "For the sight you see, you have to die too." Nami chocked on her breath.

"Nami get out of here!" Luffy screamed. Too late. Kuro ran past Luffy and stood steps away from Nami. Nami fell to the ground, shocked.

"Die." His claws rose into the air slashed down. Nami looked up to see Luffy holding a desk and claws sticking along his collarbone. Blood dripped down.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed.

"Get out of here, Nami!" He turned to look at her. Tears fell. Seeing her friend like this was no a pleasant sight. Blood escaped his lips, sliding down from his mouth. "Get out now!" He was more forceful this time.

Nami listened and ran out of the room. She ran to the doors and stepped outside, catching her breath. She pulled out her cell phone. Going through it, picking a name. She pushed the call button. The phone rang twice.

"Moshimoshi?"

"Oh thank god, Zoro!" She felt relieved.

"Nami? Why you calling me?" He sounded dipleased.

"Just shush! Luffy is in trouble! He's fighting a Senior!!! You have to help him!" Her free hand was wailing.

"What?! Don't worry I'll be there in a bit!" Zoro was worried.

Nami was about to answer when three guys walked past. They whispered something as they passed.

"Your friends done for." The man laughed like a hyena. Nami was shocked. The school doors closed.

"Hurry Zoro! He has back up!" She wailed her hand again.

"What! I'm coming!" Zoro hung up. Nami stood there, waiting.

**Luffy's POV**

I'm beat up pretty bad. With my luck, the door opened and three more men came in.

"Heh… I guess we didn't have to come." It was Bellamy.

"Damn bastards…" I grunted at them. Kuro smiled.

"He's a real nuisance. He actually managed to break my claws on my left hand." He held out his hand to show the evidence.

"Want us to hold him down?" One man spoke from behind Bellamy.

"That would be nice." Kuro had agreed. The three men, including Bellamy, came towards me. I backed up. I meet a wall. 'Damn just my luck. I am unlucky today.' I was going to escape to the left, but meet an arm.

"Where you going?" I punched him, which wasn't a good idea. The other to held up against the wall. "Damn brat!" He spitted at me.

"Step aside." Kuro moved Bellamy with the hand that I broke the claws off of. With the same hand, he made it grip my neck. Cutting off the air supply I had left. With his other hand, the claws caressed my chest and stopped in the middle and spread his fingers apart. I could not escape. The two men were holding my arms, Bellamy held my legs down.

"Cheating bastards!" I spit at Kuro. He grumbled something and made his claws slowly dig into me. I bit my lip at the pain coursing through my chest. He smirked and dug a little deeper. I bit my lip harder. I kept struggling to get free from the grasps of my arms and legs. By this time , his nails… claws were at least an inch or two deep. It hurt like hell! The slammed open.

"Luffy!!!!!" A scream came with a slice at the man on my left. Nami was standing at the door, and Zoro was standing there proving he slashed the man.

"Nami! Zoro!" I yelled. Zoro looked at me.

"Hey, Luffy." I smiled at Zoro. But with my hand free I immediately reacted to the claws in my chest. Ripping them out and punching Kuro across the room.

"Nami leave this to us. Go call for emergency!" I yelled also wincing at the pain.

"Hai!" She ran out of the room. I grinned. 'Good she won't get hurt.' I ran towards Kuro and swung punches at him. He avoided a couple, but still got punched pretty hard. Blood streamed from his mouth. He wiped it off.

"Damn stubborn-ass kid." He hissed at me.

"Luffy, I took care of these guys." I looked to see ended up by the door. I nodded, then looked back my opponent. He stood straight and jogged in place. My eyes shot open.

"Zoro! Get out of here!" I yelled. Kuro disappeared. Zoro nodded and left quickly and in time. A slash was made where he was standing. I felt a slash start on me and grabbed Kuro's arm and threw across the room. The slash spurted blood out from my chest, meaning he hit a vein. We both were torn apart.

"Next move… is the last move, Strawhat." I grinned.

"I guess it is…" He both stood and stared. A piece of glass fell and hit the ground. We both sprung at each other. I punched him and head butted him. He slashed me on leg. He hit the ground and lost consciousness. I stood there grinning. Sirens were heard.

"Luffy!" I turned to see Sanji. He ran to me. "You okay?" I almost fell, but he caught me.

"Ah… yeah, but I don't think my body is okay with this." I giggled. He also chuckled. He picked me up bridal style and lead me outside. An ambulance was driving into the parking lot.

"Luffy!" I look to see Usopp, Vivi, Nami, and Zoro. After that a few seconds later another yell came our way.

"LUFFY!! HOLD ON!" It was Ace and Shanks. Shanks face was haggard, but not as haggard as Ace's face.

"Lay him down on here please." A man in a white coat spoke to Sanji. Sanji nodded and set me down on a bed on wheels thing. (I don't know what its called, sorry) I grabbed Sanji's wrist.

"Don't go!" It was the only thing I could think of. He was also the closet person to grab. I gave him a look of despair. He looked at the doctors, they nodded.

"Okay…" Sanji smiled. I smiled back. He stayed by my side as we went into the ambulance. My eyes felt heavy. So I closed them and drifted off to sleep. The only thing I heard was.

"His pulse is dropping!" The rest was a blur as I slept.

**Zoro's POV**

I sat in Shanks' car, fumed. 'How dare Sanji be with him!'

"Something wrong?" Ace looked at me. I grunted a no.

"Hmmm… seems like someone's jealous." I looked at Shanks.

"I don't know what your talking about!" I also grunted at him.

"Why else? You hate that Sanji went with him instead of you!" He looked at me through the mirror. 'Shanks did have a point… I don't like that the Shitty cook went with him. But, am I jealous? Why… would I be?'

"Do you have feelings for my brother?" Ace turned in his seat to look at me.

"Well… he is my friend--"

"No… I mean, like, love?" I was dumbfounded. 'Do I… love Luffy?' I pondered a moment. "If you do, you better get him before Sanji does." I was shocked. 'Does that Ero-Cook have that kind of feeling for Luffy?'

"I think…" I paused. "I think I do have feelings for… Luffy." They both looked at me. Its weird seeing me admit something.

"You know the lunch boxes Luffy gets?" I nodded. "He gets them from Sanji." I was dead-panned.

"Were here." We were in the hospital parking lot. We got out and made our way to the door. Walking into the lobby. The desk clerk was standing there all pretty. We walked up to her.

"Hello welcome to Grand Line Hospital. How may I assist you?" Her voice was preppy.

"Monkey D. Luffy's room, please." Shanks spoke calm as if it wasn't even that serious.

"Ah, yes… he is in room 345." She looked away from her chart.

"Has anyone else asked to see him yet?" She stared for a second.

"Nope, you are the first people!" She chirped.

"Ah, Thank you!" Shanks, Ace, and Me walked down the hall.

"Have a nice day!" Those were the last words the woman spoke. 'Her and her peeping voice, sounded like a damn bird.' I scowled. Room 345 wasn't that far down. We reached it in a matter of seconds. Shanks opened the door and open. Ace stopped me before we entered.

"If you do like my brother and want him. You better not make him cry, or I'll come after you." He gave of a warning. I nodded. He turned into the room and I followed. Shanks was already talking to Luffy.

"Ace! Zoro! Glad you're here!" I looked around him.

"Where's Sanji?" Ace stole the words out of my mouth.

"He went to go get me something to eat and drink!" Luffy grinned. "How are you Zoro?" I looked at him questionably. "Your not hurt right?"

"Nope, just maybe a scratch, but that's it." He grinned.

"That's good!" His grinned stayed on his face. "I would have felt bad if you got injured."

"Why?" Shanks got up and started walking out, grabbing Ace.

"We'll be back in a minute." Luffy just smiled and nod. I nodded. With the chair now open, I sat next to him.

"Well," Luffy began. "It would indicate that it was my fault."

"How? I came to help you."

"Still," His smile disappeared. "I couldn't forgive myself…" He was looking down twiddling his thumbs. I reached over and grabbed one of his hands.

"Luffy… Don't worry about me… I can't forgive myself." Luffy had a blush across his face.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"You got injured, and I should have been there to back you up." I sighed.

"At least you did show up." Luffy pointed it out. 'I'm going to say it now.'

"Listen Luffy… I need to tell you something…" I had a full attention. "Well… you see.. Umm…" I couldn't find the words.

"Wait…" I paused and looked at him in his eyes. "Zoro… I if told you something… would you get mad? Or hate me?" I shook my head. "Okay well… would you get mad if I did something unexpectedly?"

"No… Where is thi---" Luffy's soft, pink lips locked to mine. I was shocked. Enjoying the moment was my first thought and like always my first is always what I take. I kissed back.

**Luffy's POV**

'His lips are soft. I had to kiss him. I have found out that, I don't only like Zoro as a friend, but also love him.' My mind was racing with positive thoughts. I didn't think about the fight, not how my day was, or even any of my other friends. I wrapped my arms around his neck making the kiss more deeper. I felt his tongue slide across my lip. I slightly opened my lips and his tongue darted in, chasing my tongue. After our tongues battled, Zoro proved that he was the dominant. His hands pulled me closer. Our passionate kiss was broken for us to breathe.

"Why weren't you at school?" I questioned him, not trying to break the mood.

"I went to go get my drivers licenses." He smirked. "Now I can drive you around." I grinned. He drew closer once again, but the before we could kiss the door slammed open.

"Luffy--- I came in at the wrong time?" It was Sanji. He was smirking at the sight. Zoro reacted and pulled away. So did I. Deep red blushes covered our face. "Well, seems like the plan worked." We both looked at him.

"What?" Me and Zoro said in unison. Ace walked into the room and grabbed Sanji around the waist.

"I lied, Zoro. I only said that so you could tell my little brother." I looked at Zoro. Then back at the other two.

"I told Ace that, you two have a thing for each other! Of course he flipped." He looked at Ace, which did a fake laugh. "So, I came up with a plan to get you guys together… not including this whole dilemma." He didn't mean the fight was included in his plans it just happened. I laughed. I felt all eyes on me. When I stopped laughing, I faced Ace and Sanji, smiling.

"Thank you!" They gave me an odd look. "For bringing me and Zoro together!" I jumped, hugged Zoro. Not caring for my wounds. Which were healing a lot faster than the first wound on my chest Ace gave me. Thinking about it made me shiver, on the inside. I looked up to see Zoro red as my favorite vest. I giggled.

"Well, we should leave them alone." Ace was holding Sanji around his waist.

"Yeah, lets go… its time for our date anyway." Me and Zoro were dead-panned.

"What?" We said in unison.

"Oh yeah… Luffy, me and Sanji are dating. Sayonara!" They both left quickly. I looked at Zoro, he looked at me. I smiled and laughed, he did too.

**-- --**

**Kira: So what you think? Good?**

**Chopper: I liked it! I thought the ending was funny...**

**Robin: Very good, author-san.**

**Kira: ROBIN! -hugs- You are my favorite girl character!!**

**Robin: Why thank you, Author-san.**

**Kira: I got a nickname! -grinning-**

**Chopper: Well, R&R**

**Kira: Pwetty Pwease!**

**Robin: -giggling- Sayonara.  
**


	9. Date

**Kira: Sorry your not in this one Chopper...**

**Chopper: Its fine! When will i be though?**

**Kira: sometime... either 11 or 12 chapter...**

**Chopper: I have to wait another two chapters!**

**Kira: There is no way you can be in the next one... hehe**

**Robin: Seems like author-san is having a plotting mood.**

**Chopper: What she thinking about?**

**Robin: I don't think you want to know...**

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 9: Date**

**Zoro's POV**

'It has been two weeks since me and Luffy started going out… Its been going real well, Nami and Vivi think its cute. Usopp expected it to happen. Sanji don't mind, since he's dating Ace. We don't show affection in public really…' I sighed, then smiled. 'Today I get to take him out. Then, he's staying the night. It took two weeks before he could stay the night… damn Ace…' I grunted at the last part. I looked at the clock. 'It's about time.' I got up and walked to the door and picked up my key chain and headed out. Taking out my cell phone I texted Luffy real fast.

"_On my way."_ I sent it, opening my car door, to my green truck. It was a nice looking car, but not too fancy. It also has good mileage. As I made my way into the car, my phone went off. I got my body fully in the car, closing the door. I flipped my phone open.

"_Ready! :D"_ 'Him and adding faces in it, should have never showed him how too.' I laughed.

I closed my phone and set it between my legs. I put the keys in the ignition and started the car. I whipped out of the drive-way down to Shanks house. 'I'm glad that Shanks has full custody over Luffy and Ace.' I remembered that day, it was a week ago. 'We went and partied afterwards. I also helped Luffy and Ace move into Shanks' house. That was a good day.' I smiled. 'I also remember when Luffy got his license a couple of days ago, but I still like driving him.' I sighed. 'It has been a good two weeks.' I pulled up into the drive way and honked twice. The door flew open and out came my little monkey. He was hyped up, since yesterday at school.

"ZORO!" He opened the door in the middle of his yell. He jumped into the car, throwing his bag in the back seat. "Hurry! Lets go!" I obeyed and started to back up. My window was open, so I used that to see anything behind me.

"LUFFY!" Ace stormed out of the house. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!" He had a towel around his waist.

"Hurry, hurry! Zoro!" He laughed. I laughed also and drove off.

"What did you do?" I asked him as my eyes stayed on the road.

"I flushed the toilet while he was in the shower." He giggled. I laughed as well.

"You know he's going to yell at you when you get home?" He stopped laughing, but still had a smile.

"I'm hoping he forgets! Since I'm not going to be home for a night!" My CD was playing the song, _Walking On The Sun By: Smashmouth, _one of my favorites. I didn't see him, but I guess he leaned into me. I felt him leaning, he lightly blew on my ear. I quivered.

"Luffy, not when I'm driving!" He snickered. He knew that my ears were my sensitive spot. I also knew his sensitive spot.

I pulled the car up to the movie theatre. Outside the theatre were Usopp, Nami, and Vivi. Sanji was on a date with Ace by now. I parked at the nearest spot. Luffy quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. I took mine off normally. He had already bounced out of the car and made his way around to my side. I got out and meet with a clinged Luffy. He was wrapped around my arm. I put the keys in my pocket, and closed the door.

"Lets go!" Luffy tugged a little, to indicate he wanted me to keep up. He looked up at me, I nodded. He grinned.

We walked up to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys!" Luffy yelled. Everyone waved. "So, what movie are we seeing?"

"You don't know either?" Usopp asked. Luffy shook his head. "I don't either, Nami won't tell me."

"I know! Zoro won't tell me." Luffy pouted.

"Aw, come on guys don't feel bad! I don't know either."

"Vivi! You don't know?!" Usopp and Luffy were astonished. Vivi shook her head. Me and Nami knew that she already knew what movie.

"Come on you guys lets go." Nami was already walking into the theatre.

The both boys agreed and started walk on. Luffy dragged me. People were giving us looks. I am use to it by now. A group of girls saw us, they were from our school. They giggled. 'Now its going to be around school.' I sighed. We walked down the hall to our door number. Door 9. A man collected our tickets. We sat in a group. Me and Luffy sat behind the other three. They suggested it.

"Who wants some snacks?" Usopp stood there like he was about to write down an order.

"I want popcorn! Extra, EXTRA large!" Luffy exaggerated the second extra. "And a chocolate bar! Oh! Oh! A soda too!"

"Are you trying to break me?" Luffy looked confused with the sentence Usopp said.

"But, I'm not even touching you?" I chuckled.

"Never mind… what about you Zoro?" I looked at him.

"Nothing. I'm not really hungry…" I signaled him to come here. Usopp leaned down. I whispered in his ear. "Only get Luffy a small or medium popcorn and a drink." Usopp nodded.

"Got it!" He went down to the next row and asked the girls what they wanted, then left.

"What's the movie?" That's the eleventh time he has asked me that.

"You'll see." And that is the eleventh time I answered that.

"Your no fun!" He pouted. I ruffled his hair. The lights dimmed and started to show previews. A couple minutes later Usopp came back and handed the food out.

"Awwww… I thought I said I wanted a extra, EXTRA large popcorn." He whined.

"Don't look at me! Zoro told me to get you that!" Luffy looked at me. I leaned over to him and spoke in his ear.

"We're eating out after this." His faced brighten up. A grin appeared as well. The movie was starting, when Luffy saw the title, he jumped for joy.

-- -- -- -- After the Movie-- -- -- --

"That was great!!!" Luffy was jumping up and down with joy. I watched with amusement. "Lets go eat! I'm hungry!" He grabbed me and dragged me to the car. I looked back and waved.

"See ya guys!" Everyone waved back, yelling "_Bye!" _or _"See you later!"_

Luffy let go of my arm and went around to his side. I went to my side and got in. When I turned the car on the radio automatically turned on.

"I like this song!" Luffy stated. "The songs called _'Inevitable By: Anberlin'._" He grinned. "It's sad but good." The song was just ending.

The next song came on. _I'd Do Anything By: Simple Plan._ It was a good song, not a favorite of mine. I backed out of the parking lot and mad our way to---

"Where are we going?" I could feel his eyes on me. I reached down and grabbed his hand.

"Where you want to go?" He looked astonished. He entwined his fingers with mine.

"Lets go to Waffle House!" He grinned, I only laughed.

"Okay! Okay, lets go there." I turned down a street, making our way to Waffle House.

It wasn't crowded. Only two cars. I parked in the space in front of the building. He did the same procedure as when we were at the theatre. Even running around the car to come and hug my arm. I also did the same thing. We walked inside and found a both, that went all the way around. Instead of, one of those with two sides. A waiter girl came up to us.

"Aw, cute. How can I help you two?" I looked at her than at Luffy. He glared at me. I nodded. He grinned.

"I want three waffles, bacon, hash brown, and a Mr. Pibb!" He grinned at the lady. The lady was shocked.

"I want a waffle and coffee, please." She looked at Luffy then at me, and again.

"Will that be all?" She sounded a little nervous.

"Oh!" I covered Luffy's mouth. He pouted. She giggled.

"Yes that will be all." She bowed and walked away. "Don't make me go broke." He still pouted. I laughed. "Your so cute." He looked at me for a second. I moved my hand down. Luffy grabbed my hand.

"Hey you remember the first time you called me cute?" I looked at him, then remembered the time we took a bath together. I smirked.

"Aw, yes! I remember! It was the time we first didn't know our feelings and took a bath."

"Also, first kiss." I looked at him.

"How could I forget that." I sat there smiling and leaning back in my cushion area. I felt his head against my shoulder.

"Ne, Zoro…" It was silent for a second, so he continued. "Do you drink?" I twitched.

"Where did that come from?" I asked not looking at him. My face did crease though.

"Well, Sanji smokes, and I knew you didn't, so I figured maybe you drink, 'cause when I kissed you it tasted like alcohol." I laughed. He looked confused. The tilt of the head was making it so cute.

"Actually," I leaned near him, my lips near his ear. "I do." I backed away. "But. I'm not old enough too. Still, that don't stop me. Anyways, I only drink when I'm stressed or special occasion." His mouth was shaped like an _o._ "Have you ever had a sip before?" A blush grew across his face.

"I have, but… it only takes one and I'm drunk. It's not even funny." He scratched the back of his head. I laughed.

"Here's your food!" The waiter came back, smiling.

"Thank you!" Luffy grabbed for the plates.

He first started to devour the waffles. I picked up my plate and cup and brought it closer. I cut the waffle in fours and started to eat it. In between each waffle piece I drank a bit of my coffee. Luffy was already down with one waffle and was working on the second one. He was half down with that one. Half of his hash brown was eaten and all the bacon was there. I finished my last waffle piece and he was on the last waffle, which was almost gone. His drink was half gone. His waffle disappeared into his mouth, then moved his fork to the hash brown and ate that. He picked up one of the three piece's of bacon. I grabbed a piece. He looked at me. Then smiled. I only smiled back. He ate the last piece. I was still eating my piece, when it was sticking out of my mouth and he bit at the other end. We looked at each other, then he started to chow down on it from his end. I started to chow down on my side as well. Our lips meet in the middle. We kissed, but not long. Since we were in public. He giggled. I chuckled.

I picked up the check and went to go pay for it.

"Go out to the car, I'll meet you there." I told Luffy. He nodded.

**Luffy's POV**

I skipped my way out into the parking lot. I got into the truck and turned on the truck. Since Zoro had gave me the keys. The song _Cadence By: Anberlin _just came on.

_Write down, _

_To remind myself on how it can be_

_How it can be…_

_Heartstrings, _

_Your tugging on my heartstrings._

_My Heartstrings…_

_Helpless,_

_I have become so helpless to your touch._

_Oh touch me somehow…_

_Restless,_

_You leave me restless._

_Breathless wait for me…_

I sat peacefully as the lyrics drifted through my head. 'The lyrics explain our relationship.' I turned look out the window. 'I write down the past events down in my journal. And he does pull at my heartstrings, making me yearn for him, even more than just a second ago. I become helpless to his touch, he makes me feel comfortable around him.' I smiled. 'He leaves me breathless for every moment we spend together. I am never bored around him, even when napping.' I giggled at the last part.

"What's funny?" I turned to see Zoro was already in the truck and was about to back up. I listened to the song. It had changed to _CrushCrushCrush By: Paramore._ I looked at him, then smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking!" I grinned and put my seatbelt on. He looked at me strangely, shook his head an finished pulling out. As we made our way home Zoro started the conversation.

"So, you full?" I smiled.

"Not completely! But, I don't want to waste your money!" I blushed. His face was tickled with pink, also.

"Well, that's good!" He was facing the road, but a smile was across his face. I smiled. 'I'm happy that I can make him happy.' My phone rang. Zoro turned down the radio and I answered it.

"Moshimoshi?" I questioned, the unknown number calling me.

"This is Luffy, right?" It was a girls voice.

"Yeah, who--"

"Is it true that you were at the movies with Zoro?" My eyebrows knitted together.

"Yes, why?"

"AW! KAWAII!!! SO CUTE!" I had to pull the phone away from the creaming girl… girls. "You guys are so cute together!"

Beep-Beep-Beep

"Who was it?" I closed my phone.

"A bunch of girls from school, they saw us at the movie theatre and wanted to know if it really was us." I put down in my lap. "Besides that… Are we there yet?" I looked out the window with my usual smile.

"Almost… there!" I looked forward to see his house sitting there. I grinned, a big toothy one too. I quickly unfastened myself from the contraption, that's suppose to keep you safe. I don't like it.

"Hurry, Zoro!" I ran out of the car and towards his front door. I went to the _Get off my porch _mat. I lifted it and grabbed the spare key and let myself in. I ran to his room and threw my bag on the floor near his dresser. I tackled his bed, face hitting the pillow. 'I like Zoro's bed… its soft, but,' I stood up and started to jump. 'Really bouncy!' I jumped up and down until Zoro came into the room.

"Don't jump…" I butt slammed onto the bed, grinning.

"What you want to do now?" Zoro looked at me, then smirked. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah, hold on I'll get it!" He caressed my way, I sat there to wait. Hey gently licked my lips. I blushed really bad, that nothing could hide it. He seemed amused. "Like that?" I was still red, I turned my head away. He grabbed my face, gently, with his hand and made me face him. He was inches away. His warm breath was tickling my face. Not even inches away now. He was so close that I wanted to---

**-- --- -- -- --**

**Usopp: You know that their going to come after you now?**

**Kira: Yeah... wait! Why are you here? Wheres Chopper?**

**Usopp: Hes buying some medicine.**

**Kira: Why?**

**Usopp: Hey didnt want to be part of your whole dilema thing here, which reminds me... bye! -leaves-**

**Kira: WAIT! USOPP! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!! -hears foot stomps- Oh Shit! -runs away-**

**Robin: -giggling- Review and Rate please... Viewer-san... See you next chapter...  
**


	10. Intercourse

**Kira: -panting- I made it!**

**Usopp: Welcome back...**

**Kira: SHUT UP! Here!**

**Robin: I see you have the new chapter, author-san?**

**Kira: Yup! You got that right Robin-chan!**

**Usopp: Lets hurry and put it up!**

**Kira: All Right! Enjoy! Oh wait.. if you don't like the LEMON!!! Then you better not read! And sorry its short!  
**

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 10: Intercourse**

**Luffy's POV**

He was so close that I wanted to---

"I have to go to the bathroom." I was about to get up, but Zoro pushed me down onto the bed. Not harshly though.

"I really doubt that." His lips were breathing into my ear. It almost made me moan. 'What… what is this kind of feeling?' I felt hot. His body wasn't that close to mine. I could easy slide under and get away, if I wanted too.

"Shit…" I hissed out loud. 'Damn… my jeans are feeling tight and the heat is rising.' Zoro smirked.

"Someone wants to come out…" He whispered again in my ear. I was shocked and amused with his playfulness. His head moved to see mine clearly.

**Zoro's POV**

'He's right under me… This is my only chance, but I don't want to if he refuses.' My mind is confusing me. His face looked confusing. I was going to back off, but he grabbed my shoulder. I was shocked.

"Luffy?" He nodded. 'I'm guessing he will let me.'

I slowly caressed my hand down, while unbuttoning his red vest. I moved the shirt flaps away. Skimming his chest and stomach. I saw his neck and automatically darted for it. I nibbled, licked, and kissed his neck. He was holding back some of his moans, but I could hear them. I licked my way up to his ear and nibbled on the earlobe. He flinched and moan. That was his sensitive spot.

His hands started pulling up my shirt. I looked at him, and smirked.

"Take this off?" I questioned. He nodded.

I took off my shirt and threw it to the ground. While I was at it, I finished taking Luffy's shirt off and tossing it to where my tan shirt was. His face was red as a strawberry, it made me want to eat him. With that thought in mind, I my lips found his chest. I licked the lining of his chest muscles. Making my way to the nipple. I lightly skimmed it. His hand reached for his mouth. Holding back a moan. I smirked and continued to lick it. My hand started to play with the other. I nibbled on it, before finishing I lightly bit it, pulled and let go. Then licked it one last time, then doing the same to the other. After that, he seemed a lot more aroused then earlier.

With this satisfied me, but not fully. I wanted every part of Luffy to be mine. I smirked. I went up to his neck, with already appearing hickeys, and sucked on it. With this my hand slid down his chest, stomach and down to his pant button. I unbuttoned them and unzipped them. I left his neck to look at the view. He was covering his face with my pillow.

"What are you doing, baka?" I asked him, trying not to ruin the mood.

"I don't want you to see my face, its embarrassing!" His muffled voice came from underneath the pillow. I grabbed his hand that was holding the pillow. I removed it and the pillow to look at his flushed face. I smiled.

"But, I like seeing your face." I leaned down and kissed his lips. "Don't hide it… its too beautiful to hide." He was glad.

With this distraction, I slipped his jean shorts off. He flushed even redder, if thats possible. I smirked devilishly. I made my way down to his chest licking it. Then trailing my tongue down to boxer lining. I used my teeth to pull them off, and then used my hand to take them completely off. He was already hard. I saw this and smiled. I licked the shaft. I got a moan out of him. So, I decided to tease him. I licked and nibbled the shaft. I got more moans, but muffled. My tongue made its way to the tip and flick it with my tongue. I lightly blew on it.

"S-stop… teasing… m-me!" Luffy complained. I only smirked. 'If that's what he wishes.'

I took Luffy in whole. A loud moan left his mouth. I started to bob up and down, and again. I could tell the sensation was driving him nuts. His hand gripped my hair. He tried to buck his hips, but I held them down with my arms.

"I'm… ah! Going to cum!" A second after he said that, he came into my mouth.

I swallowed every last bit. He was panting, and it looked so damn sexy! When he looked at me, I licked my lips and smirked. He was still panting, I couldn't help it. I went and kissed him, making him taste himself. The kiss passionate, but I released it and put two fingers in his mouth. He face was questioning my move.

"Suck…" I grinned.

He obeyed. His tongue moved around them. His face looked so damn sexy that I was about to jump him. I took my fingers out of his hot mouth. He seemed disappointed, but he will like what I am about to do, even more. I raised one of his legs, to access better.

"Now… relax." I calmly told him, he nodded.

I slid one finger in, he gasped. It was tight. I waited for him to adjust. Once he looked comfortable, I moved it. He was panting even harder. I slid the second finger in. Before he could gasp or moan, I locked my lips to his. He was moaning inside my mouth. I moved my fingers, scissoring him. He moaned many times in my mouth. I released the kiss.

"Zoro… enter,,…please" He gave me a needing, pleading look. I couldn't resist. I pulled my fingers out and unzipped my pants. I quickly took them off. Boxers following. I lifted him up and set my cock at his cavern. I slowly pushed in. I felt him tense.

"Relax, baka!" I sort of yelled. He nodded. To help, I started to bite on his neck. He moaned in pleasure. I slid in a bit more, tell reaching halfway. Inside was hot. Really hot. He groaned in pain, but the groaning turned into moaning. This signaled me to continue. I pushed more in, finally I was all the way in. I waited until he adjusted.

"Damn… Zoro… your huge!" I smirked. I licked the tears that rolled down his face. I went to his ear and lightly blew, then whispered _thank you_. He shuddered at my warm breath. I pulled back, until only my tip was in and then pushed back in.

**Luffy's POV**

I gasped at the sudden spur of pleasure. A moan escaped. I was burning up. 'Damn…' Zoro was starting a rhythm and keeping a slow pace. With all this pleasure coursing through my body I needed to have more.

"More… Harder Zoro." He was still by my ear, with this chance I wrapped my arms around his torso, reaching around to the top of his broad shoulders. His skin was actually really soft, compared to his hands. He started to move faster, keeping the rhythm. His body was close to mine, the heat was irresistible. Still, I wanted more. When suddenly he hit an _oh so good_ spot. I gasped and my head flew back. It felt even better. I heard him _hmmm_…_._ With that, he hit the same spot over and over again. It felt good. My cock was starting to get another erection. I guess he noticed and grabbed my lonely dick. I moaned even louder. He pumped me slowly and then at his rhythm and speed. I felt my climax coming. I accidentally ended up scratching his back. Making him bleed. He didn't mind, actually he looked like he enjoyed it.

"Zoro… I-I'm!" I didn't get to finish my sentence before I came onto us. After one more thrust Zoro released his seed inside me. I panted and he fell to the side, looking at me. I turned to my side… well tried. He ended up helping me.

"Ne, Luffy…" He began out of nowhere.

"Hmm?"

"I love you…" I smiled.

"I love you too." I cuddled against his chest and fell asleep.

**-- -- -- --**

**Robin: -clapping hands-**

**Kira: Thank you, Robin-chan!**

**Usopp: Wow... that was weird!**

**Kira: I warned you!**

**Sanji: Review and rate, Kira-swan's Story!**

**Kira: Sanji-kun!**

**-hearts floating around-**

**Robin: -giggles-**

**Zoro: -nosebleed-**

**Nami: -fainted from yaoiness- (yaoi fangirl!)**

**Chopper: I don't get it?  
**


	11. Visitor

**Kira: Oh my... i am so sorry!**

**Robin: What happened, author-san?**

**Usopp: Yeah! You weren't uploading for awhile now! What happened?**

**Kira: I am so sorry! My wrist is in bad condition, still is, but i finished this!**

**Usopp: WHAT?!?! what did you do!!!!????**

**Kira: i don't know... i'm seeing the doctor today...**

**Usopp: CHOPPER!**

**Chopper: What?What?**

**Usopp: Check her wrist!**

**Kira: No, no! I am going to the hospital... its not that i don't trust you, chopper, its just that i think its for better...**

**Chopper: I understand!**

**Kira: oh and guess what!**

**Chopper: What?**

**Kira: -whispers in Choppers ear-**

**Chopper: -shining eyes- Really?**

**Kira: yup! Everyone enjoy!  
**

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 11: Visitor**

**Zoro's POV**

I awoke with warmth. My eyes slit open. Brown was sticking up in front of me. Blinking a couple of times, I finally realized that it was hair. I heard a slight muffle. I looked down to see Luffy cuddled against me. 'He's so calm and peaceful, it's strange.' I gave another thought, I smiled. 'Then again, its _Luffy_ what else would you get from him? He's fun to be around though.' I looked back down at him. 'This calmness, expressionless, especially non-smiling face. Not a non-smile where he looks mad, but happy.' I smiled once again, I removed my hand from around his waist. I moved the hair away from my view, I got a groan out of him.

"Zoro….?" His black beaded eyes were huge making them a shade of brown.

'Were they always brown?' I took a moment to think.

"Zoro?" His hand was waving in front of my face. I flinched, shook me head.

"What?" I kind of sounded angry. He only giggled.

"Lost in thoughts? Am I that irresistible?" He smirked. I play laughed.

"Oh you know it!" I smirked as well. I lightly kissed lips. "You're that irresistible." I whispered. He giggled again. His face suddenly went to unsatisfactory. I tilted my head as of asking a question without moving my lips.

"_Fooooo~~d!!!! Zoro~!_"He whined. I grunted, but happy. I smiled while he grinned at me. I slowly got up and put some boxers on. I turned to see Luffy putting my button up shirt on. Only buttoning the bottom buttons. 'Exposing his chest was very dangerous… I could jump him.' I chuckled. He looked at me with confusion.

"Come on… lets go eat!" He grinned and was already running to the kitchen. I walked as if I was pompous. I entered the dinning room. He was sitting there, waiting… patiently. I smiled, pleased. I walked into the kitchen and made breakfast.

Breakfast was silent for a bit until I broke it.

"So how was your week?" I swirled my glass around, slowly. The orange juice made a small typhoon.

"Good! Ever since I have been dating Zoro everything has been great!" He grinned, food hung out of his mouth. I laughed. Once I calmed I spoke.

"That's good! I'm glad I make you happy…" My voice inclined. Not trying to, but ended up doing it anyways. I didn't look up at him. A sudden warmness glided over my face. Luffy was standing next to me. I flinched.

"Ne, Zoro?" He hopped into my lap, head in the crook of my neck. "I love you…, you know that right?" He looked up with, not puppy-dog eyes, but with serious, candy coated eyes. I smiled and hugged him, tightly.

"And I love you!" He giggled. The warmth we share is too unbearable. "Lets go to the park." Luffy jumped up in excitement and ran to get dressed.

-- -- -- -- At The Park-- -- -- -- --

"Zoro! Zoro! Come push me!" Luffy was sitting on the old red swings. His legs were dangling, feet with no shoes. His outfit was different today. He had a vest on, of course, but it was green. His jean shorts, like always, were dark blue. It seemed odd.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I walked over to the part where the sand started. I took off my shoes and set them by Luffy's sandals. My first step into the sand was odd. It felt like sand, of course, but it was different.

"Zooooorrrrooo!!" I sighed.

"I'm coming!" I grunted. I walked behind him. His face was looking at me, grinning. I grabbed the chain and pulled back as far as I could. "Ready?" He nodded really fast. I let go off the chain and quickly pushed his back.

"Yahoo!" he was laughing and yelling random things. "ZORO!"

"What?" I sat next to him on the other swing.

"I LOVE YOU!" He was grinning. His legs swung back and forth.

"Ah, I love you too, Luffy…" I smiled.

"So cute!" Luffy jumped off the swing and looked back behind us. I looked back as well. "You boys still come to the park?" It was Robin-sensei.

"Yup! Why you here Robin-sensei?" Luffy ran up next to me. She giggled.

"Oh, just out and a bout." She came towards us. "How have you guys been. I heard some girls gossiping about you guys being together." I grunted.

"Its not even school today and they gossip like crazy!" I waved my hands, gesturing the area. Luffy and Robin-sensei giggled.

"Well, you guys have fun…" She turned walk out to the road. "Oh and call me Robin, when not in school!" Her head was looking over her shoulder. She smiled and waved. Soon she was nowhere to be seen. Well, from where we were you couldn't see her.

"Robin-sensei is funny!" Luffy laughed and twirled in a circle. I only shook my head to his childishness.

"Yeah… well I better get you home." He stopped twirling.

"Awwwww!" He puffed his cheeks out, signifying he was pouting. I chuckled. He hugged me. "Do I have too?" He gave a puppy-dog look. 'Damn it… I hate when he does that, it always makes me give in… but not this time!' I sighed.

"We have school tomorrow so I have to take you home!" I ruffled his hair. His pout was still there. "Come on now… we can hang out tomorrow!" His face brighten up. He grinned, let go and ran to the truck. I only shook my head, while smiling.

**Luffy's POV**

"Bye Zoro!" I smiled and waved at him.

"Bye Luffy! See you tomorrow!" He waved also and revved out of the driveway. I skipped to the stairs and hopped up them. Feet together, one step at a time, but of course there was only three steps. I turned the silver knob, pushing the white door open.

"I'M HOME!" Every time I enter this door I yell that phrase, even when I just leave for only a couple seconds. It never gets old.

"Welcome home, Luffy!" I heard Shanks' voice echo through the room. I threw my bag down and took off my shoes and ran to the living room. Most likely he was there.

Turning the corner, I smacked right into someone.

"Oh I'm sor--- Kaya?" I was surprised to see my old friend here. 'Her blond hair was light and had a pink ribbon in it, like always. Here outfit was same as always, white dress, blue ribbon around her waist. She was thin and… silky? Is that a good word for it?' I stared aimlessly at her.

"You okay Luffy?" I shook my head out of the trans.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just surprised to see you! Its been so long!" I grinned and scratched the back of my head. She giggled.

"It has…" She hugged me and I hugged back. Happy to see my friend again. "I'm moving here." I was shocked. I pulled her away, well thought about doing that. Instead I hugged her harder.

"I'm so happy you are!" I gently pulled her away, still holding her shoulders. "I can show you around! So, where you live?"

"Here." I was dumbfounded. "Shanks says I can live here! Isn't that great?" I smiled, real big.

"That's…." I choice my word. "WONDERFUL!" I hugged her and swung her around in circles. She laughed, and so did I.

"I see that you have had a good reunion." I stopped spinning and looked.

"Shanks!" I let go of Kaya and ran to the older man and hugged him. "This is great!" I was so excited. He ruffled my hair.

"Glad your happy." I looked up to his sweet smile. I grinned in response.

"Come on Kaya! Lets go to the living room and catch up!" I grabbed her wrist.

"Okay! Okay!" She was laughing. I ran towards the living room, leaving Shanks alone.

**-- --**

**Kira: how was that?**

**Sanji: It was wonderful, Kira-swan!!!**

**Emre: Brilliant.**

**Kira: EMRE-CHWAN!!! -tackles Emre-**

**Usopp: Who is she?**

**Kira: oh sorry... This is Uzumaki-Emre-Chan... aka Emre!**

**Sanji: EMRE-CHWAN! -grabs hand- it is a pleasure, to meet this beautiful lady on such a wonderful day.**

**Emre: Thank you, Sanji-kun!**

**Sanji: -hearts fill eyes-**

**Kira: -giggles- Well, just sit tight, until i can get the next chapter up!**

**Emre: Can't wait!**

**Sanji: Me either! -waving around like a noodle-**

**Robin: please, review and rate! Author-san would appreciate it!  
**


	12. Threat or Force?

**Kira: Haha! I did this long! Its a long chapter...**

**Usopp: I've seen some stories with 10,000 words.**

**Kira: Shut Up! This is my new recored! i think?**

**Robin: Aren't you injured, author-san?**

**Kira: Ah! well, yes... my wrist is yelling at me... i am deep pain...**

**Usopp: Ow...**

**Kira: OH YES! READ ME! hehe.. well their is slight bit of a LucciLuffy pairing here... but don't worry! ZOLU ALL THE WAY! Luffy's just too cute to resist. **

**Zoro: True...**

**Sanji: yeah...**

**Kira: See! Now enjoy!  
**

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 12: Threat or Force?**

**Luffy's POV**

"Get up… Its time to get up, Luffy." A voice spoke, I almost couldn't understand. Well with my still sleeping self no wonder I couldn't really hear. My body was shaken.

"But its Saturday!" I grumbled.

"Come on… I need you to come with me…" The voice was deeper, more clearer. I rolled over to face the person who awoke me from my slumber.

"Why can't you take Ace, Shanks?" My vision was blurry, but I defiantly knew it was him. He gave me an emotionless stare. I sighed. "Fine, let me get dressed." He grinned.

"That's my boy!" Patting me on the head was the thing he always did, like if I was a pup! I grumbled something under my breath. "What?"

"Nothing!" I smiled and got dressed.

'Ever since Kaya has been dating Usopp, she has been out more. I remember like it was yesterday, I first introduced them and there was fireworks… or sparks? Well whatever, they were flying. Finally he got the courage to ask her out. And now they have been dating for a week now? Yeah a week!'

After I got dressed I went out to Shanks' car and started it up.

"Remind me why I have to go!?" I was mad, I am not the best person to mess with if you wake me from my humble dreams.

"Ace is out on a date…" He jumped into the car next to me, slipping his seat belt on. "Anyways, you need to experience this at an early age." He snickered. "Your crankier than usual!"

"Shut up!" I turned the key, roaring the engine. The garage door was all the way up and I screeched out in a heart beat. I twirled in 90-degree angle. Not a bad turn, unless you consider that I was only on two wheels. Shanks laughed.

"Just like your brother, just as cranky. You seem like you're a more crazier driver than Ace!" I grunted and tore out of the driveway into the street.

"Where we going?" I snapped.

"Hmmmm…" His phone rang. "Moshimoshi?" Silence. "Okay!" Silence. "Be right there, bye." He snapped his phone shut. "1376 Rocky Mount Road." I grunted. I drove fast enough for the chance no cop would see. 'Like they would chase us anyways!' I muffed my voice.

Shanks sat there, emotionless. I paid my attention back to the road. I hit the brakes, making my tires scream on the pavement. I appeared before an old building.

"Come…" He unbuckled and existed. I did the same.

The building looked old. The red paint was peeling, revealing the creamy-white paint. The windows were broken, but screens were still up. The address was barely showing. The three and seven were visible. I went around the car to go up the broken sidewalk, if this even was a sidewalk. The stairs creaked as we went up them. He went up to the door. Steadily he put his hand up. He knocked five times.

"What day is it?" A deep came from inside, behind the door.

"Wednesday." I gave an odd look. 'Today is Saturday?' I was confused, but fair enough the door opened. A scrawny, slender man, with light brown, waving hair opened it.

"Come in…" He gave me a smile. I followed Shanks which lead me to a room down stairs.

"Shanks!" A man cried out. He had a beer mug in his hand. "Welcome! We've been expecting you!" He smiled, Shanks did as well. "And this is your boy?" I nodded, staring at the familiar looking man.

"Come on! Don't be shy!" The wavy haired man put his hand on my shoulder, and patted me. "Yasopp is the name!" He grinned.

"Oh, yes! And I am Franky! You already know me!" I did know him! I just didn't recognize him. He was wearing a Hawaiian kind of shirt. With a pair of swim trunks… oh wait, a speedo. Its creepy. I shivered.

Shanks laughed. "We are the Red-Haired Gang!" He grinned. The other two did as well. "Don't think this is all my men! We have some that live in different parts. But this is the original meeting grounds." I looked at him.

"So… pretty much… you're a mafia gang?" Shanks grinned.

"You learn fast, kid." Yasopp was laughing.

"You are right… and you get to help us today!" The other two men looked at him. They grabbed each side of Shanks and dragged him a couple feet away. They started to whisper. I could hear them since this wasn't a big room.

"Are you crazy, Boss?" I believe that was Franky.

"Yeah! He could get… you know!" Yasopp.

"Don't worry! He's only driving!" Shanks.

"Still!!" Yasopp and Franky.

Shanks sighed. "No arguing I already decided." He turned to me. "Ready kiddo?" I smiled.

"I'm only driving?" He grinned.

"Yup! Up for it?" I grunted.

"Where and how fast?" I walked past them. "As long as its not too slow…" I grinned, turning my head to look behind.

"I'll explain it in the SUV!" I nodded. I stepped aside to let Yasopp and Franky go get the SUV. After they left Shanks grabbed my shoulder. "You sure your up for it?" My face was turned to a mere smug.

"Yeah… I want to know what were doing." I slyly put a smile on my lips. I walked out of his grip and headed up stairs.

We got into the SUV. Me, drivers seat. Shanks, front passenger, Yasopp, back seat behind me. Franky, behind Shanks. They didn't buckle up. I put it in the key and revved it. And backed up. Dust flew, as well as rocks.

"Were going to 785 Hounded Lane. There we will have to get back our friend." I was confused. "Lu. Our friend was kidnapped by the so called, Marines!" I looked at him. Eyebrow raised. "They aren't really marines, but they are a large group. They have our team mate Robin." I felt shocked, but didn't show it. I nodded. My phone rang. I looked at it, then Shanks. "Don't answer." He commanded me. I nodded and left it alone. Obeying anything he says.

**Zoro's POV**

I awoke too late. It was already afternoon. 'My naps keep getting longer!' I scratched my head and looked at the clock, again. 3:56. Almost four… I got up and grabbed my towel and went to take a shower. As I turned on the hot water I wondered what my little monkey was doing. I pushed that aside until after my shower. I stripped and stepped into the shower. Letting the semi-cold water beat down on me. Gradually it got warmer and warmer. I let my thoughts over power me.

'Why is Robin-sensei sick? She never gets sick!' I sighed. 'This is very unusual, why am I caring?' I put my hand on the wall, trying to make sure I keep balance. 'Well, I am cleaning my body, then going to call.' I decided that was my solution. I washed my hair, rinsed. Washed my body, rinsed. I dried off and made my way to the closet to grab me a pair of boxers and some comfy track pants. I headed to the kitchen to fix me a sandwich.

As grabbing the ingredients I had my phone in my pocket. I got a two pieces of bread and put some meat on there and stuck it in the microwave to cook. While that cook, I searched in my phone book. The name Luffy appeared. I pushed my call button and set it between my ear and shoulder. It rang twice. I was thinking that he already answered by now, but he didn't. I got a little worried. 'Probably taking a shower.' I decided that was it. I set my phone done on the counter and grabbed my sandwich. I added some more ingredients. Then closed it up and went to sit down in front of the TV.

I ate quietly, watched TV quietly. 'It's lonely without him around. I miss my little monkey. Wonder what he could be doing?' I leaned back, closing my eyes. 'Where is he? He always answers his phone… Why am I getting so worried. He can handle himself. He was a wrestler… still is a wrestler.' I sighed. 'Then again… its_ Luffy_ were talking about here, he will trust anyone.' I cursed under my breath. I started to doze off.

**Luffy's POV**

"Drive faster!" A yell was coming from beside me.

"Okay! Okay!" Gun shots were cracking at our windows. I stomped harder on the pedal. Shanks, Franky, Yasopp, and now Robin were firing back. I hadn't been this scared since when I fell in the river. I shivered at the thought. I never was a good swimmer.

"Their catching up!" Yasopp yelled from outside the window, while returning fire.

I pressed down harder on the petal. The speed meter was already up to a hundred and sixty. I couldn't go any faster. I was scared of driving over that.

"FASTER!" Franky yelled. I was starting to panic.

"IM GOING!" I gripped the steering wheel and braced myself.

I gulped, once again I slammed onto the pedal. I reached up to a corner. Someone yelled_ turn_ so I did. It didn't matter which way, I guess. The shots were crackling. The tires surely made a mark on the pavement when I drifted around the corner. The car behind didn't make it in time. Everyone cheered, except for me. I was sweating and panicking.

"This is bad…" I said, everyone went quiet and realized we weren't moving. My hands were sweating, I gripped the steering wheel even harder.

"Step out…" I didn't look beside me, but I knew there was a Marine gang member standing there. He held a gun near my head. I gulped. I let go and unlocked the door. He opened it.

"Lu…" I heard Shanks whisper. I turned to look at him and spoke without sound.

"Take the wheel when I get out, and then i will say when." Shanks eyes went wide on what I worded out. I gave him a serious stare.

"Come on kid!" The gang member grabbed my arm, tugging me.

I listened and slowly got out. I could hear Shanks slowly climb into my seat. I stood in front of them man so he wouldn't notice. When it was quiet I knew what I had to do. I remembered the one wrestling move, it was fast and defensive. I quickly grabbed the gun twisted up and yelled.

"GO!" Shanks screeched backwards.

"WE'LL BE BACK, LUFFY!" I could hear shanks yell. A tear felt like it was going to go down my face.

I kicked the man and dodged a couple bullets from the other men. They don't know that I am fast and flexible. I ran towards them. Jumping onto their vehicle and running to the rear, jumping down making my escape. Good thing my phone was in my pocket. I turned the corner running down Mass. Street. It was quiet. Not as busy since everyone was probably out eating or something. Snapping sounds was breaking through the air. I knew it was them. Then I heard tires. The black van was catching up. I was already out of breath, for some reason. I ignored all sounds, except the taps of my flip-flops and the shots. I ran as fast as I could. I saw a corner, leading to a small alley. I took it. I ran down it. I jumped the wall that was in the way. I landed on the other side and was panting. I heard a click, my eyes grew wide.

"Your pretty good, kid…" I gulped I turned to see a man with black hair, with a top hat. His goatee was weird. A pigeon sat on his shoulder. "Skilled I would say…" My eyebrows furrowed. "Oh? Mad?" He grinned.

"What you want… with me?" He gave me a confused look.

"Your name is Monkey D. Luffy, correct?" I was now the one to give a questioned face.

"How do you know my name?" He laughed.

"Of course I know your name… I'm Rob Lucci." He put his gun away and came towards me. He stopped in front of me. Holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you." I looked at his hand then at him. I grinned.

I reached up and gripped his hand and shook. "Nice to meet ya too." we smiled and released hands. "Why being so friendly?"

"Nice that you asked." He stepped back and walked a little then turned back at me. "We want you to become part of our team." I was sort of shocked.

"Become part of the Marines?" He chuckled.

"No, part of CP9." I looked at him weird. "We are a small organization that takes no sides." I grinned.

"What if I said I was already part of one." He smirked.

"I know you weren't part of them… you were just driving… remember?" I was dumbfounded and shocked. How did he know what I was doing? "I know all, I was there… didn't you feel an odd presence?" I just remembered. I was about to go up stairs after Shanks, but ended up turning back. Feeling an odd presence.

"So that was you?" He grinned. "Good job getting in there." He walked up to me. Except he wasn't going to play nice. He gripped my face. Turning it side-to-side. His lips slyly curved up.

"Your too… innocent and cute to be in the mafia, boy." 'Did he just say… cute?'

I was scarred. I didn't know what he was doing. I pulled away from his grip. He stepped closer, my instinct was to back up. I did but didn't last long. Not even for a second. I forgot about the wall. My hands scattered around on the ruff, brick wall. He smirked.

"No where to run." I ducked and tried to run, but he caught me by the waist. "Your fast, but not as fast as me." I struggled. His face looked disappointed. He grabbed my neck and smacked me against the wall. "I will give you until Wednesday to decide." He let go, regaining my breath. "See you then…" He disappeared, jumping over the wall I presumed.

"What am I going to do?" I caught my breath back to normal breathing. "First things first… got to get out of here." I ran to the end of the alley. Peeking out to make sure cost was clear. I ran down the street back home.

When I got home, the car was already parked. I walked… hopped up the stairs like normal. Then opened it.

"I'M HOME!" I yelled, notifying them.

"LUFFY!" I saw Shanks, Yasopp, Franky, Robin, and Ace come running out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Ace was walking around me, checking every angle.

"I'm fine!" I laughed. Someone lightly glided their fingers across my neck. I winced quietly.

"No your not!" Shanks was standing in front of me. "What happened?" I just stood there. Just then, thankfully, my phone rang. I put a finger up and took my phone out.

"Moshimoshi?"

"Luffy?! I… I was wondering what you have been doing… want to come over?" I felt a grin coming but held it in.

"Of course, Zoro!" I smiled and yipped. I ran to my room. Closing it and locking it. "Can I stay the night, too?" I whispered.

"Sure, if its okay." I grinned, slyly.

"Of course its okay! Just don't come into the driveway, just turn around and wait for me, ok?" He grunted.

"You escaping?" I giggled.

"Yup! See you then!"

"Bye." He hung up. I hurried and packed a bag that was closest. There was knocking at my door.

"Luffy? You okay?" It was Ace. Its hard to lie to him.

"Yeah!" I perched my head out of the closet. "Just on the phone."

"Okay, come in here when your done." I couldn't help but grin. I heard him walk away.

I quickly finished and heard a vehicle. I went to my window and opened it. The screen wasn't on it anymore, since I took it out when we… I started living here. I threw my bag and jumped out. It was only a one story house, so it didn't hurt jumping out. Zoro was parked along the road. I quickly ran to the truck, swinging the door open and slamming it behind me.

"Step on it!" I yelled. I turned back to see Ace and Shanks standing outside. They looked like they were yelling. The windows were up, so I couldn't hear. I sighed in relief.

"Why did you want to…" I looked at him. Tilted my head. He shook his head. We didn't talk until we made it to his house.

I ran inside, immediately going to his room and jumped onto the bed. He came in moments later. I sat patiently. He came right in front of me.

"Don't move." He grabbed me around my chin. Lifting my head. "What happened?"

'Oh, shit! I can't tell him that I was helping Shanks get one of their mafia friends!' I shook my head. He looked disappointed.

"You don't have to tell… yet. I will find out eventually, though." He backed up and climbed onto the bed and laid down. I sat there for a second. Nothing was coming to mind. I crawled up next to him and laid down as well.

"Zoro…"

"Hmmmm…?" He turned on his side and looked at me.

"I'm confused…" I tucked my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.

"On what?" It was silent for a second. He started to rub my back.

"Its just… lets say someone threatened me." His hand paused, then started rubbing again.

"Who?" I shook my head.

"Lets just say they want me to… join him."

"Like as in joining a gang?" I nodded. "Why?" I shrugged.

"He knows me though…." He rested his chin on my head.

"Its okay… I will protect you." I smiled. I felt warmth. Not as in hot or cold, but as in love.

"Thank you, Zoro… I love you…"

"I love you too." He kissed my head. I nuzzled myself into him and drifted off in to a long slumber.

**-- -- -- -- --**

**Kira: How was it?**

**Emre: ... wow...**

**Sanji: -hearts and twirls-**

**Zoro: -sleeping-**

**Robin: i was kidnapped?**

**Kira: yes... sorry Robin-san!**

**Robin: Its okay, author-san.**

**Usopp: Well now.... R&R**

**Emre: Pwetty Pwease! For my Kira-swan!**

**Kira: Thank you, Emre-chwan!!!!!!  
**


	13. Kidnap Savior

**Author's Note: Well now... If you get done reading and theres mistake.... I am sorry! I just did not feel like re-reading it! Oh also READ THIS FOR CERTAIN! Luffy X Lucci action.... dont complain! Because! ZoroXLuffy FOREVER! So, please this is a warning! Some Lemon... Cursing... and Violence! Alright! Get reading then!**

* * *

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 13: Kidnap Savior**

**Zoro's POV**

'He's been acting weird since Saturday night. Wonder what's wrong?' I gazed at my favorite little monkey. He was staring out beyond the window. 'Nami and Vivi seem worried about him. Usopp thinks he's fine, just one of those stages where you space out more. Sanji says that he barely eats. That's what worries me.' I sighed and looked to the board. It was clean, nothing on it. We had a free period since Franky-sensei didn't feel like teaching this hour. Instead he gave a_super_ lecture. Only five minutes left.

"Ne, Zoro?" I turned to see Luffy leaned over his desk.

"What?" I yawned. Didn't get a lot of sleep last night.

"Can I watch you train today?" I seemed surprised. 'He hasn't ever asked me that before. Then again I did promise him I would let him watch me. That was so long ago, and he still remembers?'

"You know I practice longer on Wednesdays?" He nodded. "Alright…" He grinned.

"Thank you, Zoro!" He smiled.

Ding-Ding-Ding

He hopped out of his chair and grabbed his bag and left the room, still smiling. I gathered my stuff and grabbed my bag, then left. I put all my belongs away. Closing my locker. A toothy grin was wide and funny. I chuckled.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded. I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked to the door. Instead of turning right, heading to the parking lot, we turned left. I used the gym, since my sensei had a class at this point of time.

-- -- -- -- 3 hours later -- -- -- --

"That was a nice practice." I laughed to myself. "Thanks for practicing with me, your actually one tough guy!" Luffy laughed.

"Not really, just know basics. You really are amazing Zoro!" He smiled. I felt a blush coming.

"Ah, come on. Don't flatter me." We both laughed. "Well, lets get going." I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder.

We left, making our way to the parking lot. I walked to my truck and Luffy froze.

"What's wrong?" I turned to where he was staring. A man with black hair and a top hat was leaning against his car. "Who's h-- Luffy?" He dropped his bag. "Ne, Luffy?!" It sort of scarred me. I went to grab him, but the top hat guy was standing in my way. "Move!" He death glared me.

"You're a nuisance," He tried to punch me, but I dodge. "Hmm? Well, well now." He had Luffy captured in his arms, unconscious. He smirked. "I will be taking him, tell Shanks that he lost." A black van drove up and the door opened, he jumped in.

"LUFFY!" That was the last thing I could think of. My mind shattered. I pulled out my phone. I quickly called Shanks.

"Moshimoshi?" A happy voice was answering.

"Shanks?" My voice was cracked.

"What's wrong, Zoro?" He was use to me calling, but never when I was worried.

"Luffy was kidnapped!" I heard a gasp on the other side.

"WHAT?!?! BY WHO?!" I took a breath in.

"I don't know his name, but he had black hair and a top hat."

"Did he also have a pigeon?"

"Yeah…" I heard another gasp.

"I will get Ace to pick up the car. You need to come over straight away!" He hung up. I guess I really had no options. I quickly picked Luffy's bag up and got into my truck and made my way to Shanks' house.

-- -- -- An hour later -- -- --

"Is that going to work?" I questioned, worried.

"Of course… now we strike tonight at midnight." Shanks was the mastermind right now and Ace just nodded agreeing. I soon nodded as well. "Now go get prepared." I obeyed and left to my house.

I sat in my car, starting it. I looked over to the passenger seat. His bag was still sitting there.

"Please be safe…Luffy." I mumbled to myself.

**Luffy's POV**

I felt myself grew conscious. I heard nothing around me. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up to see a ceiling. I was laying on something comfortable. 'What is it?' Wondering to myself, I realized that my arms were pinned down over my head. I struggled to get lose. I realized that I was on a bed. No matter how comfortable it was, I had to get free. It was as comfortable as Zoro's bed… 'ZORO!' I thought yelling in my head. Only causing my head to throb. My legs weren't chained down so I was safe. I used my legs to _try_ to get loose. Once my feet were by my wrist. I moved them to try to yank them off. Then I realized they were handcuffs.

"What the hell?!" I said aloud, maybe to loud.

"Awake?" I looked to see a dark figure by the door. 'I didn't hear it open! How is this possible?' I was freaking out. I stayed silent. "Hmm… not talking?" The voice was familiar. In a flash the figure was by the bed.

"What do you want?!" I spattered at him. I was laying down by now. Lucci was looking at me, smirking.

"Well, you tried to avoid me today…" He smirked more devilishly. "You think by being with someone else, or making the day past faster would stop me?" His hand reached up, gripping my wrist. "You are wrong, nothing can stop me." He gripped on it harder. It was tight that you could almost swear it was going to break. I winced pain.

"Stop!" He lightened up. "bastard…" I whispered. He grunted and gripped again. I yelped in pain.

"Don't be bad… I have many was to torture you…. Worst than this…" He lightened his grip. "Well, besides hurting your body…" He let go and traveled down my chest, even though there was a shirt in the way. "I don't want to harm it… Unless you need to be badly punished." He hissed.

I looked the opposite way. The bed sloped down on the side he was on. He was now sitting on it. I stared at him.

"Why…" He looked at me. "Why did you… kidnap me?" He smirked.

"Your to cute to pass up…" He answered. I flinched at the word _cute._

"So… either way I would have been brought here… even if I said no?" I mostly asked then stated. His eyes gleamed, it was kind of relaxing. He smiled.

"You are right…" He got up and walked to the desk. He picked up a tray, and brought it over. Setting down next to me. "Will you not try to escape if I unchain you?" I looked away. "Or do I have to feed you myself?"

I slowly looked back at him. His eyes were calm, trusting. Though I still did not trust him. I nodded. He unchained me and let me sit up. Handing me the tray. Making his way back to the chair by the desk, he sat, watching. I began to eat the food. It was good. Just as good as Sanji's lunch boxes, but Sanji's food is better. I ate it anyway, since I was really hungry. Once I finished he took the tray and put it on the desk, then he brought me a glass of water. He handed it to me.

"Don't struggle…" I looked at him confused, swallowing water. He brought his hand out from behind his back. He held a needle. My eyes shot open. 'I hate needles!' I thought. I backed away. He tried to grab me, but I got away. I got off the bed and stood there.

"I told you not to struggle…" He jumped onto the bed, coming towards me. "How can you be afraid of needles… but not swords?" I had the same thought, but then remembered that needles always came with a drug or some sort. I shook my head furiously.

I backed up. He only jumped off the bed, walking towards me. I still had fear, but hide it. I don't want my enemy thinking I am scared. Lucci smirked. I wondered why, then my back found… a wall. Just like before. A little bit of fear appeared on my face. With the syringe in hand, coming towards me. I looked to my left seeing an escape. I took it and ran towards the door. Though, I did not make it. He appeared in front of me and I ran into him. He grabbed me and held on. I struggled. I looked at his face, it was disdainful… and only a couple inches away from my face. I tried to escape even more harder. He became impatient on me trying to escape. His lips locked onto mine. I tried to break free. But, by the time I could, a sharp object pricked my neck. Cold liquid circulated into my blood. I grew weak. He removed his lips from mine and had a playful smirk on his face. A clattering noise was made when he dropped the syringe. He carried me to the bed and laid me down.

"Not so tough, are we now?" He reached up and grabbed my first shirt button and ripped it off. "I like them rough… so I will be back." He walked towards the door, hands in pocket. He opened the door. "I will be keeping this." I could tell he was talking about the button, but I couldn't see. I didn't attempt to even move. The door closed. It gave me time to think. Even though how much I hated thinking I did anyways.

'I wonder if someone will come and save me?' I sighed. 'of course…. Zoro will come and save me. Because he loves me… He wouldn't let anyone take me from him.' I smiled thinking of what he would do to the bastard that hurt me. 'I'm starting to get some feeling in my arms and legs.' As if on cue they twitched slightly. 'At least I am getting some feeling… but what's this feeling?' My body twitched again. A burst of heat went through my veins. Sweat started to drip down my face. The heat was starting to get unbearable. My breath started to form into pants. I needed cool air. I sat up only to have my head throb, bad. I fell back down onto the bed. I gripped my head.

"Your awake, my pet…" I slowly sat up to see him at the door again. He slowly made his way to the bed.

"Pet?!" I looked at him angrily. 'I'm no ones pet…' I thought to myself.

He smirked. "Are you ready…?" I looked at him confused. He was at the side of the bed. I looked into his eyes, 'damn his eyes.' I looked away. "Prepare yourself." I shivered, his warm breath danced along my ear. I tried to move away, but he pinned me down. Arms above my head. I struggled, well not to much. I felt exhausted… some how. He crawled on top of me, smirking. "Ready?"

I shook my head wildly. He looked disappointed then smirked. He lowered his head to my neck, and started to lick it. I gasped. I squeezed my eyes shut. I wasn't going to let the sensation take over me. He then started to nibble and suck on my neck. Making me almost moan. I bit my lip to hold it in.

**Normal POV**

Lucci removed himself from Luffy's neck and kissed him. Luffy was shocked by this action. His eyes were wide and he stiffened. Lucci started to lick the bottom off his pet's lip. The said pet, refused to let him have access. This made Lucci angry, but also pleased. He loved when people struggled or were ruff. For the need of air, the kiss broke. Lucci frantically looked at Luffy.

Luffy stared up into the older man's eyes. He then looked away. He couldn't resist them. They were too irresistible. With his head turned gave Lucci a chance to attack his neck again. Luffy started to pant a little harder. 'Damn hormones.' Luffy thought.

Lucci was loving every bit of this. He finally got a cute, irresistible toy. Or pet… I guess you can say. Lucci couldn't wait much longer. He soon ripped off the younger boy's shirt. The mixed emotions overcame Luffy, which they agreed to stick with fear. He was horrified. Was he going to rape him? With Luffy's thoughts a drift, Lucci caressed his chest, kissing, licking, and nipping at it, making his way to Luffy's nipple. He slightly nibbled on it, getting a slight moan out of the small boy. He smirked with pleasure. Then, of course, Lucci did not really have time to play around. He had a meeting soon.

Lucci quickened the pace. His hand slid down and unbuttoned his pet's pants, tossing them to the side. Followed by boxers. He took his off as well, along with his shirt.

"N-no!" Luffy screamed, trying to wail. He didn't want to get raped. This sensation isn't the same as when Zoro touched him. Lucci was disappointed and impatient now. He gripped the small boy's wrist, making him yelping in pain.

"Behave…" Lucci voice was stern, violent. Luffy flinched at the large mood swing. The grip lightened. Lucci attacked his pet's tummy.(Yes tummy!) A slight grunt was made. Luffy tried his best not to give what Lucci wanted. Lucci lifted the young boy, holding his hips down. With using one hand, the older man placed his dick at Luffy's entrance. He shoved in one go.

"AHH!!! WHAT THE--- AHHH!!!!" Tears streamed down Luffy's face. He just went in, all. No preparation, stretching… nothing! It hurt so fucking bad! Lucci started a rough start, slowly it moved into a rhythm. Pain coursed through Luffy's body, he gripped the sheets.

"Look I'm not holding your arms down…" Luffy was panting hard. He couldn't just avoid the pleasure that started to course through him. He slit his eyes, Lucci was smirking. Luffy was going to say something, but all of a sudden.

"AH! MY GOD!" Lucci was grinning now, he found the _oh so good_ spot. Luffy had his head throwin' back, eyes shut. Lucci hit the spot again, sending Luffy moaning. Luffy cursed himself for enjoying. The heat started to make his, already hard dick, bulge even more. If that was even possible. He wanted release and he wanted it know! When about to almost have an orgasm, Lucci grabbed Luffy.

**Luffy's POV**

"Not yet, my pet." I hissed at him, but soon moaned with the thrust. It was excruciating with each thrust not being able to come.

After a couple more thrust he let go and began to pump me. Moans were passing through my lips. He leaned into me more. My reflexes kicked in and grabbed his sweating body. Loping my hands around to his shoulder blades. He did another hard thrust. I moaned and scratched him hard on his back. He grunted, I soon came. All over both of us. I felt his seed inside me, it was awkward… for some reason. Maybe because it wasn't Zoro…

Lucci slowly slid out. My body shivered. I was in pain. When I mean pain, I mean _In hell Pain!_ I tried to relax. I could hear him shifting around. I looked over to where the noise came from. He was getting dressed. In a working, kind of, suit. He walked over to me, slowly petted my head.

"I will be back soon, my pet." He picked up a blanket, that was at the end of the bed, and laid it across me. "Oh wait!"

Went back to the desk and grabbed something then walked up to me.

"Close your eyes…" He demanded. I did that, because really I just needed my eyes closed anyways. I felt hands reach around my neck. I flinched and stiffened. "Its okay… I'm not hurting you!" The voice didn't sound calming. I heard a click noise. "There, open!" I opened my eyes slowly. I felt weight on my neck I reached up to feel. It was…

"A collar?!" I tried to pry it off. He swatted my hands.

"Bad… now, this is a shock collar. Cute isn't it? Just what a pet needs." He smirked.

Then he walked to the door. "Behave… And my assistant will bring in some food and clothes up in a little bit." He turned his head and gave a smile. "See you later, my pet." He waved a remote in his hand and with that he left shutting the door.

I grabbed the blanket. I, slowly, moved to get comfy. I ended up in a curl-up position. "Zoro…" I whispered. Fresh warm tears flowed. "Please hurry… Zoro…" I dug my face into the blanket. Trying to ignore the collar.

**Zoro's POV**

"Hold on, Luffy!" I quickly drove back to Luffy's house, to meet up with Shanks and Ace. It was now 11:50pm. 'I have been fidgety all evening. It was so damn long, that I thought I was going to leave as soon as I got home!' Fumes and a bad aura came off of my body. I finally made it to the house and, pretty much, drifted into the driveway. Parking where ever I did. I was paying attention. I jumped out of the truck, slamming the door shut. Shanks and Ace where now pulling out of the garage. The car swerved and drifted right beside me. The passenger window opened. It was Shanks.

"Get in!" I quickly proceeded and open the back door of the red Volvo S60. 'It wasn't a bad looking car. Fast… just caused it was tricked-out. Or how ever you say it.' I shooed the thought away. 'Luffy… think only of Luffy.' My mind came across something as I was about to shut the car door, I asked a question.

"Hey why is Ace driving, Shanks?" He chuckled and turned to look at me. I slipped my seatbelt on.

"You'll find out." I shut the door after he said that. The tires screeched on the pavement. The acceleration was amazing. I was pretty much sucked into my seat or more like being pushed into my seat.

"Holy Shit!" I yelled. I could hear Shanks laughing. The car soon came to a spinning halt. The door beside me opened. Sanji jumped in the seat next to me and quickly put his seat belt on.

"Damn Marimo!" He snapped at me. The car started to drive off again.

"What?! Shitty Cook!" I snapped back.

"Can't believe you let Lucci take Luffy!" I was shocked.

"I didn't let him! And his name is Lucci?!" By this time, Shanks stepped in.

"Didn't I tell you earlier?" I shook my head, he sighed. "Sorry, his name is Rob Lucci. He is the leader of CP9. As well as I am the leader of Red-Haired Gang."

"Why is it called that?… I never understood that!" Sanji asked cockily. I don't know, but sounded like it.

"'Cause everyone liked my hair color!" He grinned and laughed, hysterically. Then was serious. "Well, for years now. Not that long, but still." He shrugged. "Anyways, Lucci has been trying to take people from my gang. He already attempted to take Ace, but gave up." He looked at Ace, who slightly nodded. "I think Lucci has a thing for Lu." Ace slammed on the brakes.

"WHAT?! YOUR KIDDING, RIGHT?!?! TELL ME YOUR LYING!" He was angry, but sad at the same time.

"Ace calm down…" Sanji reached his hand around to Ace's shoulder. Ace accepted the comforting. He slowly turned to the road and started to drive again. Not as fast at first, but then grew faster. Hands gripping the steering wheel. Sanji still had his hand on his shoulder. Moving it back and forth.

"Well…" I turned my attention back to Shanks. "Lucci told me that he would, _for sure_, take Luffy. Of course I didn't believe him. But when you told me that, when he knapped Luffy, he said that he had won. I knew he meant that he meant won not only to me, but you too." I was shocked, mouth gaping open. I tried to collect myself, quickly. "So, he surely has a thing for Luffy… Sorry to say, but that's the reason why I quickly want to get him. I would quickly want to get him anyways, but you get my point!" He chuckled. "We almost there." He stated. The car screeched to another halt.

Everyone unbuckled, including me, and got out. We were at a hotel, well the back alley of a hotel. But not any hotel, other than _The Thousand Sunny._ I looked to see the man, named Lucci, standing there. The headlights from the car were still on. I could see him. Standing there, smirking. Shanks walked up to him. Ace and I followed, Ace convinced Sanji to stay at the car. We stopped.

"Hello… Shanks…" He turned to look at Ace. "Ace…" Then back to where I was. "Zoro…" I gritted my teeth. He laughed. "Testy… aren't we?" I grunted.

"Where is he?" Shanks asked friendly.

"Hmmm… Are you going to admit defeat?" Shanks lightly hissed.

"If I do, you won't return him… will you?" Lucci laughed.

"Well now… You are right…" Lucci eyebrows creased. "I like my new little pet… he is amusing… and quite fun, I must say." He laughed. I could hear Shanks and Ace's teeth grinding. I realized the what it meant.

"You didn't…" I finally snapped at him. Lucci looked at me.

"Ahh… the protective boyfriend came as well." He grinned. "I hope he hadn't lose something of great importance to you…" I snarled at his words.

"How dare you!" Ace snapped this time.

"You raped him… didn't you?" Shanks was calm. 'How can he be calm?!'

"Heh, maybe… what you going to do?" His voice was stern now. Shanks sent off a bad aura, which was now mixed in with me and Ace's bad auras.

"You will pay!" Shanks was about to grab for something under his jacket.

"Now, now!" Lucci pulled out a remote. "We don't want that…" He smirked. Shanks had his hand on a gun, that sat on his side belt.

"What is that?" Shanks asked impatiently.

"See here my friend? This is a remote…" Everyone was quiet. "To what? You ask…" He continued. "To my little pets shock collar." We were all stunned. It was surprising that someone would go the distance to do that.

"Bastard…" Ace snarled.

"Want to get a drink, Zoro?" I was dumbfounded by this. I looked at Shanks, he nodded. I turned back to Lucci and nodded. We walked toward the doors. "Only Zoro and I will be entering." I looked back at the others. Shanks nodded. Ace was pissed, but Sanji was trying to calm him. I turned back to the front of me and walked into the hotel.

When we entered it seemed like we were in a small bar. Thick smoke lingered through the air, grasping every oxygen particle. Enough about science though. We walked through it to one of the booths and sat. The bar wasn't really crowded. Two people on barstools, they weren't buddies though, they sat about five seats away. There was also maybe another four people sitting in here, but I'm not certain.

"What can I get ya two?" A blond haired lady walked up. She was wearing a short, skimmed dress that barely went past her finger tips. Her hair was down, longer than shoulder length. With a set of small glasses resting on her face.

"Hey Kalifa, two beers…" Lucci looked at me for agreement. I nodded. He turned his attention back to _Kalifa._

"Yes sir." She bowed and left.

"So…" I looked at Lucci. "I have a proposition for you…" He did not hesitate to continue. "_If_ you join me, CP9, then you will be able to be with Luffy forever." I was about to say something but he cut me off. "But if you don't I will let you see him once… that's it. So what you say?"

"Well," I sighed in frustration. "I can't really do that… I have to get back my little monkey either way. Even if I don't agree." Lucci didn't take this in very well.

"Well then…" He smirked. "I already know that right now, Shanks has back up… Surrounding us." He looked at the bar stools. I looked also… 'Is that Franky-sensei?' I thought shocked.

"Point?" I sort of whispered.

He laughed. "Well, if I do anything to reveal where he is they will sure to follow… want to test?" He smirked. 'I really have no choice in any of this…' I nodded in agreement. "Follow." He got up. I did as well.

Just like he said, the man, _Franky,_ got up and followed. I heard Lucci grunt. We walked a little faster to an elevator. We entered. Franky stopped at a wall corner. The door closed. Lucci pushed three buttons.

"Which floor are we going to?" I asked.

"You'll see." We traveled up. First stopping at Floor 24. I didn't move since he didn't move. The elevator moved once again.

Silence was surrounding us. Well, except for the dinging noise made when we would stop. We stopped at Floor 30 next. He exited, I followed. He went towards the stairs and started to climb up them. We exited through the door leading to Floor 31.

"What was the point?" I asked as we walked down the hall. He smirked.

"To confuse them." We stopped at door D13. He slipped in a card and opened it. "Wait right here." He slipped in. The door closed. I slipped my hand into my pocket.

**Luffy's POV**

'The maid came in alright! Gave me some damn good food and clothes that looked like my other ones. And they were warm too! Like they just came out of the dryer!' I sighed, pleased. 'Comfy bed… wish it was Zoro's room though… and Zoro was here…' I sighed sad now. The door clicked open. I pretended that I was asleep.

"Wait right here." I heard Lucci say and the door closed. "I have a present for you!" I popped my head up.

"Present?" I asked sort of eager. He smirked and didn't move.

"Would you like to see it?" I crawled to the end of the bed and nodded. 'Wonder what it is!' I thought. I looked like a puppy about to pounce something. He opened the door and stock his head out saying for something to come in. The door widely opened. I was stunned by who it was.

"Zoro!" I jumped off the bed, ignoring the pain and ran to hug him.

"Luffy!" I hugged him.

"Zoro! Zoro!" I kept yelling. He rubbed my back, and embraced me. His warmth was perfect. I could feel tears threatening to come out.

"Shhh… its okay… I'm here. Don't cry." I was crying and I didn't realize it.

"What's your answer… Zoro?" I heard Lucci asked. I looked at him then Zoro, confused. Zoro face was disdainful.

"I will never! No matter what I will bring Luffy back!" He grabbed me and ducked. "Close your eyes." He whispered to me. I obeyed and closed them, while gripping his shirt. I heard shots. We moved. "Keep them closed." I nodded. I was eager to look though. I felt our crouching position was replaced with standing and running. I heard a ding. "Its okay now." I opened my eyes and looked around, we were in an elevator. I looked back at him. I felt warm liquid I looked to his arm.

"Zoro! You've been shoot!" I was scared.

"It's okay… it just skimmed me." He smiled. "I'm just happy your okay." He hugged me, tightly against him. "Just happy…" Fresh tears formed. Io dug my face into his chest.

"I'm happy you came and got me!" I gripped his shirt. Zoro started rubbing my back, I flinched.

"You okay?" He asked. I didn't look up.

"yeah…" I whispered. I heard a grunt. He leaned down a little on me and touched my leg. I flinched again.

"He… he didn't" He crouched down in front of me. "Don't tell me… he raped you?" I nodded. "Oh Luffy!" He hugged me. "Its okay! I am so sorry we were late." I shook my head.

"Its okay…" I lifted my face to look at his. I smiled and hugged him. "I love you… Zoro."

He hugged back. "I love you too, Luffy."

* * *

**Kira: Awwww... that was a good chapter... Besides Lucci! Ba-**

**Zoro: Bastard!**

**Kira: Ummm.... thank you Zoro...**

**Zoro: No problem... Wheres Luffy?**

**Robin: Captain-san is in his room... I think hes changing... Swordsman-san?**

**Zoro: =smirking and walking off=**

**Kira: Bad idea...Robin-san -.-'**

**Robin: Sorry Author-san...**

**Kira: Its okay... just finish this up quickly...**

**Luffy: ZORO!!! NOT THERE!**

**Kira: =nosebleed and runs away with camera=**

**Robin: =giggles= R&R please... Bye-bye, Viewer-san.  
**


	14. No Escape, Dinner, Rescue

**Author's Note: READ!!! Okay this chapter is odd... it is! And Luffy cries a lot... trust me! I would probably too! Anyways THIS PART you have to read... This is all Luffy's Point of View! My story Guard Me is all Luffy's point of view, so i accidentally made this all Luffy's point of view. I'm probably goign to start doing that! Sorry for the sudden change! I promise... PROMISE! To make a story with Zoro's point of view. But, for now! Enjoy! **

**LEMON. Yeah! I know! ENJOY  
**

* * *

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 14: No Escape, Dinner, Rescue**

The elevator was moving slow. Or felt like it. I sat there, in Zoro's arm not caring for anything. I had already attended to his wounds the second I saw them. It was all calm until a sharp pain went through me.

"AH DAMN IT!" I backed away from Zoro smacked into the wall and slid down it. Tears streamed out down my face.

"What is it?!" Zoro was in front of me.

I grabbed the collar. 'Damn it forgot all about it!' I raised my head and looked at Zoro.

"Get it off!" I exclaimed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Damn it! I forgot about that damn collar!" His hands reached around my neck. I flinched slightly. The bolt stopped for a couple seconds.

"Hurry! Before he does it again!" I could feel Zoro's hands touch my neck every once in awhile.

"I'm trying!" He moved me to look at the back of it. "Damn it! We need a key!" I was shocked. I looked at his worried, angered face. I was going to speak but--

"AHHHH!!!" Another bolt shocked through my body. Zoro reacted quite quickly and shut the elevator down. "AHHH!!! IT HURTS!" I screamed.

"Calm down!" His hand was on my shoulder. I couldn't help it! It hurt like a mother fucker! And usually I don't like cursing, but it hurts! I watched Zoro go into his pocket and take out his ringing cell phone. He put it on speaker.

"Zoro?" It was Shanks.

"Your on speaker." Zoro responded. His voice cracked.

"Luffy?! Can you hear me?" Shanks was sounding out of breath. "What's wrong? The elevator stopped!"

"I had too." Zoro responded. Another shook came.

"AAAHHHH!!!" I screamed gripping at the collar. My body smacked onto the floor. Tears still flowed. "GET IT OFF!!!" I screeched.

"LUFFY!" Shanks yelled. Zoro dropped the phone and came to my side. Lucky it didn't hang up. "What is it?! What's Happening?!"

"It's the collar!!" Zoro yelled. "You have to get the remote and key from Lucci!" Zoro demanded.

"We can't!"

"WHAT?!" Zoro's head threw right, looking at the phone. "What you mean?!"

"He escaped!" Shanks was freaked out.

_CLUNK_

"What was that?" I asked, voice cracked.

"Shh…" Zoro reached for the phone and turned it off of speaker, but leaving it open. Meaning Shanks was still listening.

It was silent, no movement, except my shaking. Another bolt went through me. I was about to scream and I guess Zoro saw this too. His hand went to my mouth covering the sound. I screamed but it was faint. Above us sounded like foot steps. Another bolt. I reacted and went to the collar, scratching. Zoro still had his hand on my mouth. The other holding the phone. I started to move. But his legs grasped around me. New fresh tears fell like a waterfall. It was painful. The shockwaves stopped, for the time being. I didn't move. It was silent, then I sniffled. Footsteps were made again. I stayed silent in Zoro's grasp, not moving. A loud clanking sound was made. The roof of the elevator moved down, opening it. Nothing appeared. We sat there waiting.

"Peek-a-boo." A voice echoed. "I have found you, my little pet." A laughed was heard.

I knew who it was. I quickly reacted, turning the elevator on. It shifted, then went up. Since I pushed the top button. It moved fast.

"Luffy." Zoro whispered. I got out of his grasp and went to shut the door of the little panel. I looked up, bad mistake.

"Hello my little pet." The remote was pointing towards me. I froze. "Be a good boy and turn the elevator off." I didn't move. His thumb moved up. "Choose quickly." I went backwards, heading for the buttons.

"Don't Luffy!" Zoro yelled. He grabbed around me. "What are you thinking?" He saw my stare. "Luffy snap out of it." Tears started to flow once more.

"I… I have too…" I whispered, dry voiced.

"No you don't!" Zoro responded. He couldn't see Lucci, he knew it was Lucci though. A bolt went through me.

"AHHHH!!! STOP!" I gripped the collar.

"Luffy! Damn bastard!" He looked up.

"Turn the elevator off…" Lucci hissed. Zoro looked at him, then at me. Then turned off the elevator. My mind processed this.

"No! Zoro! Don't do this…" My voice was choking. He looked at me and smiled.

"Its okay.." His hand cupped my cheek. "I love you Luffy… That's why I have to do this…" After our little moment Lucci jumped down.

"Well, well, sorry to interrupt this little party." He smirked. His glare shot to the phone. "Give me the phone." Zoro did. "Hello, Shanks, I am putting you on speaker…" Lucci pulled the phone away from his ear and pushed on the phone.

"Damn bastard!" Shanks yelled. "You can't have Luffy!" He snarled. Lucci chuckled.

"Ah, well see here, you are wrong. I am getting Luffy and a little bonus prize." He grinned. I gripped Zoro's shirt. He was now holding me against him. Leaning against the wall. Zoro glared at him.

"Don't tell me! Not Zoro too!" Shanks yelled. There was voices in the background. Lucci grunted.

"Correct. I have two little pets now. I have won this game… Goodbye Shanks… Oh say good bye to Luffy and Zoro also."

"Lucci how dare you! Luffy, Zoro! We will save y--" Lucci flipped the phone shut. He grinned.

"Don't expect getting saved anytime soon." He walked towards and his hand reached for the buttons. He pushed the very last button. "Going up." He taunted. I sat in Zoro's arms, obviously Zoro wasn't going to let go anytime soon. "Someone's greedy." Lucci announced. Zoro growled. The elevator stopped. "Here's our stop." I slowly got up with Zoro.

We exited the elevator to see four people standing there. Three of them were men and the one was a woman. One man had long brown hair the was put back in bands. He had a long mustache that each side came down past his chin. His beard was pointed. He had earrings in on both ears. His sunglasses looked girlie to me and he had a scar on his left eye. The next guy was large sized. His hair looked like horns, which was creepy. His torso was huge, literately. Besides that, his beard and mustache attached. He did not look like he wanted to be here really. The next guy had a ball cap on, and on his face his nose was long, like Usopp's but, squared. His hair was orange and short. Now, the women was slim, had on a short, black dress. Wearing some glasses. Her hair was long and blonde. They stood in front of a door. Actually the only door on this floor. Must be a personal room, only for rich people.

"Jyabura, Blueno, Kaku, Kalifa… Thank you for waiting." Lucci spoke. The elevator doors closed. He stepped forward.

Lucci turned around and looked at me. Zoro wasn't grasped around me any longer he was standing in front of me. Protecting me. Lucci grinned. He turned back around and unlocked the door. Everyone walked in. I pushed Zoro to walk. He grunted and moved forward. I wasn't taking any chances with him having the remote and key. We entered, which seemed like, the living room. The sofa was red with white-golden pillows. The chairs were the same. A sofa and two chairs. Also a clear coffee table was in the middle of it all, with a red-golden rug. The walls were mahogany. Paintings were also on the walls. On the coffee table was purple lilacs in a red vase. 'Odd… having one purple thing.' I thought. Everyone sat, except Lucci, Zoro, and me.

"Everyone!" Lucci began. "This is my new pet." He turned to face us. "Luffy… step forward please?" I walked around Zoro. Zoro was going to stop me, but I shot a glare. He resisted. "Luffy… this is Jyabura." Earring guy. "Blueno." Horn-haired guy. "Kaku." Squared-nose guy. "And… Kalifa." The only woman. "And same thing goes for Zoro."

Everyone seemed to had no interest except one person. Kaku. He stared at Zoro as if he was going to jump him. Lucci moved his way to Kaku. They spoke in whisper, then Lucci turned and came back towards me, smirking. He stood beside me.

"Zoro…" He pronounced. "You have an owner as well." I was shocked. I turned to look at Zoro. He was flabbergasted as well. "Make sure you behave."

"What?" Zoro snarled. He grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. "Sorry, I don't share." He snapped. Lucci frowned to this act. He turned his attention to Kaku.

"You need one as well?" Kaku nodded. Lucci walked towards us. And past us. Zoro was confused. I was just staring at Blueno. He gave me an odd feeling. He was also looking back. Scornfully. It gave me the heebie-jeebies.

"Hey!" Zoro started to struggle. He let go of me. I spun around to see that he got a collar as well. "Get this off! I ain't no damn animal!" I went up to him as well, but withdrew. Lucci glared at me with threatening eyes. I felt dishonorable.

"Kaku." I heard the couch move, he stood most likely. "Take your pet." I saw Lucci with a leash. "He's being bad. Maybe some punishment?" That word._ Punishment._ It was the worst thing ever.

"Zoro!" I hugged him. Clinging. Not wanting to let go. "no…" I whispered.

"Luffy…" Zoro whispered and hugged back.

"Awww… So cute!" That must have been Kalifa, it was a girl's voice.

"Yeah…" That was most likely Blueno, or Jyabura, not sure.

"Luffy…" I heard my name which shuddered down my back. I dug my face into Zoro. "Come here… or else." I shook my head. I didn't want to leave Zoro. I don't want him going through the same thing I did. "You leave me no choice." A shock went through me.

"AHHH!!!" My body sent me to the floor on my knees. Tears flowing from the intense pain. "Stop!" I begged. "Stop! Please!" I pleaded.

"QUIT IT!" Zoro yelled. The circuiting pain stopped. I coughed a bit. "Luffy you okay?" Zoro bent down and was grabbing my shoulders. I flinched. "Luffy…" I felt shameful. I didn't look up. "Look at me." I heard footsteps walking away. Lucci must have told everyone to leave except the four of us. "Look at me, damn it!" I slowly raised my head. "Stop crying baka." Lucci and Kaku were turned around, giving us privacy? "You know I love you, right?" I looked at Zoro in the eyes and nodded.

"And I love you too." I whispered back. He smiled. He kissed me, his smooth lips always made me do flips. It wasn't a long one though, he released it and hugged me.

"I know we will get out of this. Just bare with it until Shanks comes and gets us." I nodded and hugged back.

"I'm gonna miss you." I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Luffy. Just remember… I'd do anything for you…" That last line reminded me of that one song by Simple Plan.

I nodded. "I know… I won't forget you." I whispered. Our hug was over. We pulled back and looked at each other. Zoro wiped the tears away.

"Luffy…" Lucci said my name. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and got up. I walked towards him. "Come." I nodded. I took one more glimpse at Zoro. I waved. The pain was horrible, tearing my heart apart. He waved back. A tear slid down my face. I turned forward and followed Lucci to another set of doors. Which he opened and we entered.

"Ah don't cry, my pet." Lucci shut the door behind him. I walked in and looked around the room. (Sorry don't feel like describing the room.) I wiped my face with my arm.

"I'm not crying." Lucci walked by me and stood in front of me. His hands cupped my face. His hands were slightly warm, mostly cold.

"Don't lie." His eyes were soothing. I can't look into his eyes. I looked away. "Hmmm? Does my face disgust you?"

"No… your eyes…" I still didn't look at him. 'Baka! What are you doing?!' I yelled at myself in my head.

"My eyes?" He questioned, I nodded. "Why?" I looked at him.

"Their… calming." I spoke quietly. Staring right into his eyes. Bad…

"Well… thank you." He said. He kissed my forehead and let go of my face. "Behave until the meeting is over." I nodded. "I will be back…" He patted my head. Then, walked past me and left.

I stood there for a second. I walked over to the bed and climbed onto it. I laid down and curled up into a ball. "Zoro…" I whispered. "why… why is this happening to you….?" I sighed. "you don't deserve any of this…" I pulled my legs closer to my chest. "what have I done now?" I closed my eyes. "is it over now?" Tears poured out of my eyes. "why…? .why?" I sobbed for awhile longer. "I have brought you into my trapped world that's broken. Making you trapped as well." I turned my head to dig it into the sheets.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Wake up… wake up!" I grumbled and rolled over. "Luffy get up!" I sat up.

"Wh--" My mouth was covered. I looked to see… Ace?!

"Shhh…Luffy!" He whispered. He then looked around the room. "Zoro is already out of his room and is safe." I looked at Ace… happy. I pointed to the collar, just remembering it. "Oh, we've figured out how to get those off." He let go of my mouth and started to walk towards the window. "Come on." He whispered.

I got up. Only to be yanked back. I winced in pain, but not loud. I covered my mouth to prevent the noise to escape.

"Luffy?" Ace came back towards me.

"Ahhh…. Shit, it hurts." Pain was throbbing at my wrist. Ace walked beside and flashed his flashlight.

"Damn… didn't think he would lock you up." Ace gritted his teeth. When I looked I was chained to the bed post. 'Ah, this is just perfect.' I thought. My wrist was turning purple-black. I yanked it pretty hard. Ace tried to get it off with his _master skills_. I winced when he touched my wrist. "Sorry Lu." He whispered.

"Its okay…" I whispered back. He played with the lock.

"Got it, now come on." I rubbed my bruise wrist and followed him to the window. He got on the windowsill. I was about to go, when I heard the door. "Shit!" Ace said. "Come on, Lu!" He grabbed my bad wrist, I yelped… too loud. Lucci entered.

"Stop right there!" He yelled. Pulling out the remote. I pulled away from Ace quick and pushed him out onto the balcony.

"Lu!" Ace shouted. I shut the window and sank to my knees, shaking. 'What… what did I just do? How could I do that? I could have escaped?' My hands rested on the windowsill. My body was shaking.

"Good boy…" Lucci was behind me, patting my head. 'Why…' I asked myself. "You learn well. I think you deserve a treat! What you say?" My eyes widened and I turned to look at him.

"Treat?" I asked. I hated myself at the moment. He nodded.

"Oh my…" He bent down and grabbed my arm and examined my wrist. "You hurt yourself." He lightly brushed it with his fingertips and I winced slightly. "Come on now. Kalifa will wrap that up."

He got up and stuck out his hand. I grabbed it with my good hand. He helped me up and he dragged me to the living room. When we got in there. Kaku was pissed off. Blueno was not showing any emotion and was reading a book. Jyabura was laughing at Kaku. Kalifa was just watching, amused.

"Kalifa…" Everyone stopped moving and looked our way.

"Hmmm? What is it, Lucci?" She asked politely.

"Can you take care of Luffy's wound?" He waved his hand for me to move up. I walked up beside him. He grabbed my left arm and raised it. "He was injured." He pointed to my wrist.

Kalifa smiled. "Of course. Come here and sit, I will be right back with First Aid Kit." I sat and waited.

"Lucky." Kaku complained. "They made off with Zoro." I was happy to hear that. "What am I going to do?"

"Calm down Kaku. You know this isn't the right place to talk about this." His eyes looked at me. I smiled lightly, pretending I didn't hear a word. "Luffy please wait here, I have to discuss something with Kaku. Okay?"

I nodded. Kaku and Lucci walked into another room. 'Wow… everything is going by fast. Ace and everyone saved Zoro. That's good.' I smiled to myself. 'I have concluded that it was a good idea that I pushed Ace out the window onto balcony and shut the window. At least he didn't get caught too.' My face expression dispersed. 'I don't want anyone having to be trapped in my broken world. That's good.' A smiled lightly appeared on my lips.

"You have a lot of mood swings, kid." I looked up to see Jyabura in front of my face. I was surprised and shot my body backwards making the chair fall. I yelped in pain when landing on my hand, which put pressure onto my injured wrist. "Ah shit! Kid you alright?" I was laying on my back rubbing my wrist.

"Yeah… I'm fine." I answered.

"What happened?" Kalifa walked in and asked. "Oh my, Jyabura don't roughhouse." She then scolded.

Jyabura grunted. "I didn't mean too!" He complained.

"You okay, Luffy?" I got up and nodded. "Jyabura pick up the chair." He did what she told him. "Now come sit back down." I walked around to sit down. She sat down on the coffee table. "Let me see your wrist." I stuck it out. "Oh my. You poor thing. Shame on you Jyabura!" She scolded once more and started to wrap my wrist.

"It wasn't me! I'm sorry okay! It was an accident!" I giggled. It was quite funny.

"Good to see you laugh and smile." Lucci walked in. "How is it?" He asked Kalifa, obviously.

"It's not broken." She tighten a little. I winced quietly. "I think he should lay off of it for a while. No roughhousing!" She pointed that towards Jyabura. He only pouted more. "There you go." She had finished it.

"Thank you, Kalifa." She smiled.

"Your welcome. Now," She got up and whispered into Lucci ear. She was damn good at it too, I didn't hear a single word. Lucci nodded.

"Want to go eat, Luffy?" Lucci asked. I looked at him, surprised. "You deserve it. But," He leaned in front of me. "If you try to escape, you will be punished." I gulped then nodded. Lucci smiled. "Good. Now lets get you dressed into something appropriate." He turned to Kalifa. "Would you like to do the honors Kalifa?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "It would be an honor." She giggled. "Come on Luffy! Lets go see what you would look good in." I nodded and followed her to… her room, I guess.

We walked to a door which she opened and we entered. It was an odd room. A bath tub in the middle of it. I looked around to see she walked to another door and opened it. She turned to look at me and waved me to come along. I followed her and stopped at the door way. She came running up with clothes in her arms.

"Okay." She laid the clothes on the table that was right next to the closet door. "Strip your shorts. Starting with pants is better." She smiled. I nodded and nervously took off my pants. I always feel embarrassed. "Aw! So cute!" She turned to pick up a pair of pants showing it in front of me. Pretending they were on me. Shook her head, threw the pants to the side and picked up another pair. She did that with three pairs until she- "Perfect!" She grinned. "Put these on." She gave me the black pants. I put them on. "I was right! They are perfect! Now the shirt." She looked at me.

"Take my shirt off?" I asked. She nodded. I did and she commented on how cute I was again. 'She's actually nice.'

She rummaged through clothes, comparing them to my body. She got me a white buttoned-up shirt. With a black coat with a chest pocket. That had a red cloth in it. I also had a red tie. I felt like I was wearing the same thing as Lucci, but my tie and handkerchief was red and his were white. When I was done she brought me out to show-off her style on me.

"Lucci look!" She dragged me out. She pushed me forward. I stumbled on my feet and Lucci caught my fall. I looked up.

"Ah, Thank you." That was all I could think of. He smiled and nodded.

"You look dashing." He laughed. I giggled. It was pretty funny. I probably looked silly. "Is everyone Ready?"

"Hai!" Everyone spoke out loud.

-- -- -- After Dinner -- -- --

"That was a fancy restaurant ." I turned to Lucci when we were standing in the elevator. 'Noting exciting happened, we ate, talked, laughed… It was actually a good time.' We were the only two in the elevator.

"Yeah… Never been to one before?"

I shook my head. "Not really… I don't eat out much. I usually make my own food." Lucci looked at me.

"You can cook?" He asked blindly.

"Yeah… but I'm not really good at it. Don't tell no one. I hate cooking for other people, they take advantage at it." He laughed.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "Well, did you have a fun night?" I nodded. "That's good!" He patted my head. I've gotten use to the whole patting or petting my head thing. The elevator stopped and we exited. He opened the door and threw the keys on the table. Putting his hat on the coat rack, also throwing his coat on there. He kindly took my coat off and put it up. I made my way to the bedroom, since I knew that was the place he would have directed me to go. I opened the doors and entered. I sprung onto the bed. It was comfy. I snuggled into it.

"Comfy?" I popped my head up to see Lucci walking in loosening his tie. I grinned and nodded. "Ah, I need a shower. Come on." He directed to a door.

I got up and walked to the bathroom. 'I haven't had a shower in forever.' I thought. My mind reverted to the first time me and Zoro took a bath. 'Why did I think that?' I felt depressed now. The water turned on, I jumped. I turned to see Lucci starting to warm the water up. He looked at me.

"Of course you ain't taking a shower by yourself." He looked at me, with those eyes. I turned away.

"I know… You don't trust me, that's why." I sighed. 'Damn those eyes.'

"Not that I don't trust you." I flinched at the sudden warm breath tickling my neck. "I love this body." His hands wrapped around me and reached for my shirt buttons. Unbuttoning them one by one. Until he reached the bottom. He took off the collar and put it on the counter. He stopped the water. He undressed his shirt and then looked at me. "Hurry up." He ordered me. "The water will get cold." I nodded and slid my shirt off.

I didn't really want to take a shower with Lucci, but I haven't bathed in a long time. I know what he is going to do. He will touch me senseless. I undressed my pants and boxers, embarrassed. Don't know why, but I am. I looked to see Lucci was already in the shower. I made my way and slowly got in. I hissed at the hot water. Then fully I was under. But, surely, like I said, he wrapped around me and pulled me close to him. He started to nibbled on my shoulder.

"Hmmm… Your always tasty." He purred. He nipped at my neck, finding my sensitive spot. I held in a moan. 'Damn it.' I cursed myself. "Don't hold it in." He whispered in my ear. "I like it when you moan. Its seductive." He purred again. Then returned to my neck.

"Ah…" I felt him grip around my dick. My hands were on the wall. "N-not there…" I panted. I felt a smirk forming on his face on my neck. He started to stroke me. My breath hitched. "Ngh!" I panted even more. The water spraying down was hot and calming the tension that built up. "stop…" I breathed out.

"Oh?" His finger rubbed the head of my cock. I moaned. "You seem like your enjoying it." He purred. I grunted, but soon moaned by him rubbing up against me. His cock was hard. 'Damn pleasure.' I cursed myself. "Take this… to the bed?"

He spoke against my ear, nibbling on it. I didn't answer. He turned the water off. The sound of it dripping off the shower head, our hair, bodies were made. He picked me up. He smirked at me. My face was probably flushed with red. He quickly hastened to the bed, throwing me on it. As soon as I hit the bed he tackled me. Pinning my arms, I winced at the pain coming from my wrist.

"Oh sorry my pet." He hissed. Didn't really sound like he was sorry. His eyes traveled around my body. "And you said you weren't enjoying it!" He smirked. Letting go of my arms they grabbed my hard cock.

"Ah!" I was shocked by this movement. Don't know how but I was. I bit down on my lip when he started to pump me. "Ngha!" I looked down to see that he had token me in whole! He started to bob up and down. It felt good. I feel so dirty for enjoying this. 'I want Zoro!' I yelled at myself in my mind. With my mind amuck. A sudden sharp of pain went through me. I looked to see that he had entered me. I groaned. 'It hurts, what is with him and no preparation?' I thought. My head threw back, eyes squeezed shut. I let out a moan. He had hit it.

"Found it." He purred. I bit down on my lip so hard the I drew blood. "Moan for me… I want to hear it." He shoved into me. I couldn't help, but moan. "That's more like it." He was next to my ear now, purring. He thrusted a couple more times then grabbed my dick and started to pump me. I moaned with everything. "Say my name, my pet… call me master." I bit my lip tasting my irony blood. He grunted and thrusted in harder. "come on…" He demanded.

"S-stop… m-…master." I spoke. He smirked.

"I'm not stopping now, my little pet." He thrusted. I grabbed his shoulders. Nails going into his skin. "You're a scratcher." He commented in pleasure. He then pumped me harder.

"I-I! AH!" I came, he did as well. Feeling his seed inside me felt odd, just like last time. I let go of his shoulders and fell down on the bed. He slide out of me and got up. I panted, feeling tears come to me. 'Zoro… I miss you….' I thought. Lucci walked over to me.

"I got a meeting with a client." He petted my head. I looked at him. "Behave while I'm gone." He threw the blanket over me. "Rest." He walked to the door and opened. "And take it easy on that wrist." I heard the door shut. I slowly… very slowly moved.

"Zoro… save me." I sobbed out. Tears fell like it was raining. I opened my eyes, blinking a couple times. The blur cleared and I noticed clothes sitting on a chair. I got up. It didn't hurt as much as last time. I grabbed the boxer, put them on, pants, put on, shirt, put on. I sat in the chair I got them out of. "Please…" I pleaded, "save me…" I closed my eyes feeling that tears were coming on again.

_Cling-cling_

I opened my eyes. "What was that?" I looked towards the door.

_Cling-cling_

I turned towards the window. My eyes shot open. I rubbed them to make sure on what I am seeing. I looked again. And sure enough it was truly real. I felt the sudden joy. And tears fell with joy, not sadness. I ran to the window setting them on the window.

"Zoro…" I whispered. Zoro was smiling, then pointed to the latch. I quickly opened it. The gust of cold wind sent shivers down my back, but I ignored it. "Zoro…" I whispered again. Tears still fell. "I'm… I'm so… happy." I smiled.

"Come on Luffy." His voice rang through my ears as if it were a lullaby. "Lets go home." He smiled, sticking out his hand. I took no hesitation and grabbed his hand. He helped me out. The door opened. We turned to look. "Hurry Luffy." Zoro spoke.

"Wait! Damn bastard!" Lucci roared. I quickly jumped out with Zoro. We ran to the railing. Lucci was climbing out of the window. "Stop!" Zoro got on the railing.

"Hurry!" He pulled me up. My other hand was gripped, I winced in pain.

"Not so fast." Lucci snarled. "This is my pet."

"Zoro!" I yelled. Looking at him. He wrapped around my waist.

"He's mine!" He yelled at Lucci. The wind blew hard and cold. Lucci gripped on my wrist.

"Ah! It hurts, stop!" I screeched. I was yanked towards Lucci direction, but yanked back. I tried to get out of Lucci grip. "LET GO!" I yelled. I kicked him square in jaw. He let go. Zoro jumped out of the ledge.

"Hold on!" Zoro yelled. We fell down fast. I gripped onto him. We suddenly stopped. I looked to see Zoro hanging onto a rope ladder. "Don't let go!" I nodded. He helped me onto the ladder. I was on the other side of him. I went up first. Climbing up to the helicopter. I tried to hurry. Me and high heights don't mix. I didn't look down. I climbed to the top. Ace, Shanks, Robin, and Franky were waiting. Not to mention Yasopp. Who was gliding this helicopter. Ace and Shanks helped me up. I then helped Zoro in. The helicopter glided off.

"Luffy!" Ace and Shanks glomped me, I flinched. "You okay?" Ace asked me.

"I'm fine." I kind of hesitated. Someone grabbed me. I pretty much freaked.

"It's okay, its me." It was Zoro. I sighed.

"Sorry…" I whispered. Zoro embraced me.

"Next stop home!" Shanks announced. Everyone cheered. I fell asleep. Smiling.

* * *

**Kira: Sorry Luffy!**

**Luffy: =grinning= No biggie! Zoro saved me!**

**Zoro: =blushing=**

**Kira: Awww... Zoro's blushing!**

**Usopp: Thats a first...**

**Zoro: =hits Usopp on head with katana=**

**Usopp: Ow! Bastard!**

**Zoro: Shut up, Weak bastard.**

**Luffy: Hey guys! Cool it! Zoro~! =glomps Zoro= Nap time! **

**Zoro: =sighs= okay!**

**Kira: Bye everyone! ^_^ R&R!  
**


	15. Anymore Secrets?

**Author's note: Well guys i know it's short but guess what! Its the last chapter! ;.; i know i am so mean! But i hoped you enjoyed it! I tried my very best! But i think i am going to make a story on Zoro's POV all the way through and its about how he enters an all-boy school and finds out some weird things. Strange rumors and one crazy boy captain! I hope you will read it when i get it up... Which won't be for awhile! I have to start on it first!**

**Heads up: Luffy's POV all the way through on this chapter!**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Dark Secret**

**Chapter 15: Anymore Secrets?**

"Good Morning, Luffy!" I turned my attention to my right and blinked. It was Usopp.

"Hey Usopp!" I grinned and waved, wildly.

"Where have you been!" An angry girl voice came from behind him. Of course I knew who it was. Nami. She pushed Usopp out of the way. "Explain."

"He was with me." Nami jumped to the voice that entered her ear.

"Zoro!" I yelled. My hands waved in the air, joyfully. He ruffled my hair.

"Hey, Lu." He grinned and sat down at his desk.

"What do you mean he was with you?" Nami asked, impatiently.

"We went on vacation… that's all." I turned and looked at him and grinned.

"Yeah, Yeah! We went on vacation." I agreed. Showing my toothy grin. It was always convincing.

Nami sighed. "Well okay… just tell us next time when you guys are. You had us all worried!" She complained. I snickered. "What?"

"Just that you admitted that you can't live a day without me here to cheer you guys up!" I pointed out. She grunted.

"We can handle without you. We did before you moved here, we can also do it now!" She fumed.

"Really?" Zoro asked, curiously. Nami nodded. "Nah… never, we all argued before he came here."

"Zoro!" She snapped at him.

"Calm down, Nami." Vivi was holding onto Nami's shoulder.

"Hmph! Fine." She turned and her back faced me. "Just don't go off without telling us, got me?" She turned back around on the last part. I nodded. "Good, because last time you guys did you came back depressed!" She retorted. I giggled, that was true, but that was two months ago that incident happened. I sighed, sometimes I love her mood swings.

Ding-Ding-Ding

"Students please sit down…" Robin-sensei was straightening her papers, she then looked up. "Nice of you to join us, Luffy-san, Swordsman-san." Zoro grunted, I giggled.

"Thank you, Robin-sensei!" I laughed and grinned. A couple girls giggled, some commented me on how cute I was.

"Your welcome. Now class please open---"

"Pencil." I turned to my right. Zoro was looking at me. I tilted my head, questioning. "Your pencils about to fall." He warned me. I looked down to my left to see that my pencil, was indeed, about to fall off. I quickly grabbed it and setting it at the top of my desk. "So, how are you?" I turned my attention back to Zoro.

"Good!" I commented in a whisper. "How about you?"

"Excellent." He grinned.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Because you are here." I blushed slightly. I quickly picked my book up and let it sit on my nose. Zoro chuckled. "Blushing?" I shook my head. "Yes you are… You sometimes cover it up." He smiled at me. I blushed more deeply, 'was I that obvious?' I asked myself. I felt my blush go down so I put the book down.

"So…?" I stared at him, blinking twice. "Can I come over today?" I grinned.

"Heh… I guess you can, unless Shanks… wait better yet Ace, has anything against it?" He smirked.

"Nah! They won't care!" I responded. I moved my hand gesturing.

"Luffy-san… what is 4+3x-4y=5y+6x-5?" I looked at the board. I examined the problem.

"9=9y+3x." Everyone looked at me.

"Correct…" She smiled and held out the marker. "Come show us on the board." I nodded got up and went to go to do it on the board.

{Board work}

4 + 3x - 4y = 5y + 6x - 5

+4y +4y

---- ----

4 + 3x = 9y + 6x - 5

+5 +5

---- ----

9 + 3x = 9y + 6x

-3x -3x

---- ----

9 = 9y + 3x

"Thank you, Luffy-san. Excellent work." I set the marker down, bowed, and went to sit down. I high-fived some people going down my row.

-- -- -- After School -- -- --

"Can I ride with you?!" I walked beside Zoro, holding his hand. His warmth was pleasing. "I didn't drive today. Ace drove… he doesn't trust people." I grumbled the last part.

"Sure…" His thumb started to rub my hand. "Why is he still protective… It's been two months since that incident!" Zoro retorted.

"I know…" I sighed, then smiled. "But he's my brother so he has a reason to worry." His thumb still paced back and forth. Adding friction to it. My opposite hand grabbed his arm and I leaned on his arm. "You're the best…" We reached his truck.

"Where did that come from?" I ran to my side and jumped into the truck. He was in putting his seatbelt on. I did as well. The engine started. "Hmm?" He looked behind us to back up.

"I don't know… I guess I just love you that much!" I giggled. He snorted.

"You know how to show your feelings!" His hand moved the hair out my face, his smile was heart-warming. Then he backed away. Focusing on the road more. "So…"

"So… what?" I looked out the window for a second.

"I have a question for ya." I turned back at him.

"What is it?" I asked with interest.

"Since we've known each other you have had weird or strange dark secrets." I nodded. "Well, I just want to know if that's all the dark secrets you have." His hand found mine. Our fingers entwined together.

"No… well, for now!" I giggled. He laughed as well.

"Well… if you do, tell me, okay?" He looked at me. We were parked in front of his house. I stared into his eyes.

"Of course I would tell you!" I slipped my seat belt off. Climbed on the seats and meet with Zoro's lips. We released. "I love you too much not to tell." I grinned. He chuckled. His hand cupped my face, I leaned into it.

"That's good…" He kissed me once more. "I love you, Lu." His forehead sat against mine. I smiled.

"And I love you too, Zo." He chuckled, kissed my nose and got of the truck. I sat there for a second. I sighed. 'Life is great.' I smiled lightly.

"Come on, Lu!" Zoro called from outside.

"Hai!" I yelled and jumped out of the truck to go join him in the house. 'I don't think I will have any Dark Secrets for awhile.'

* * *

**Kira: Thank you for reading my viewers! You make me so happy! =tears of joy appear=**

**Usopp: Don't cry!**

**Kira: Their of joy! You retard! =sniffles= anyways! I mentioned something about another story in the Author's note! Go read it if you haven't yet!**

**Robin: It was nice chatting with you, Author-san!**

**Kira: Robin-san! I am going to see you next story!**

**Robin: I know, but for now. I will see you later!**

**Kira: Oh ok... Bye my veiwers! My Nakama!**

**Luffy: I'll miss you Kira! =Hugs me=**

**Kira: Oh Luffy! =hugs back= Everyone else get into the group hug!**

**=Everyone joins=**

**Emre: Me too! =glomps everyone, except Robin=**

**Robin: R&R, byebye Viewer-san!**

**Everyone: Bye! See You Soon!  
**


End file.
